


The Kids Are Not Alright

by Beautyishername



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Cherosie friendship, Cheryl is a sweetheart, F/M, Jason is a protective brother, Josie is strong soft and independent, Reggie is hesitant and observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AU. To live to see the next day was a victory. But can these individuals keep their humanity? What was the cost to survive? *DISCLAIMER* Please leave comments.





	1. Chapter 1

She wasn’t used to it yet. The dead awakening and walking the earth. Their grey skin. Yellow eyes. Low chants. Their thirst for flesh and blood. This was their life in the past two months. Hiding. Fighting to survive. She gripped her machete looking at her brother with determination. They had to make it to the evacuation point at the end of the city. There they could be safe.  How were they going to make it? No cars. No guns. Only the machetes and makeshift weapons they had. She folded her chapped lips as her brother grabbed her hand running through the woods. Taking a deep breath, they stopped as he unfolded the map.

“Here are the shortcuts we can take.” He looked at her waiting for her assurance. They were both scared. But somehow learned to live with it. Move on with the nightmares…..

“That means we are two hours away.” Her eyes widened. That was a long time anything could happen. A second was a long time.  A noise erupted around them. They panicked quickly moving behind a large tree.

What if it was another horde? Or worse scavengers? They were used to killing the dead but not their own. She gripped her machete. Jason gripped his staff. Peaking behind the tree. It was one of them. Folding his lips he ran towards the grotesque creature shoving his staff in its head.

He watched the grey cadaver fall to the ground. Cheryl ran to it as they began checking the pockets. Looking for anything. A pocket knife. A piece of gum. Her discouraged eyes matched his.

“Let’s go.” They continued their journey.

She wouldn’t know where she would be without him. Dead. Like their parents. But before this they were dead to them already. The government, news, and FDA lied to them all.

Saying it was an aftermath of some flu outbreak. That there was a cure and those infected would be quarantined. That after a week it would be back to normal. How could they believe that?

How could she think it wouldn’t effect her or change her? She wasn’t the girl who wore heels, pearls, and make up anymore. It was combat boots, a tank top and a messy pony tail. Her brother the same.

“Red.” She jumped at his voice. He pointed to the motorcycle, grabbing her hand, running to it. Searching for the wires with urgency. It was dead silent around them. It was eerie and unsettling.

“Please tell me you know how to hotwire a motorcycle.” She watched him look at the wires around the ignition. Biting his lip, he looked at her with sadness.

“Sorry Red.” They heard a loud noise from a near building. Stiffening at a horde coming for them. The towns people who were now unrecognizable. It had to fifty. Their arms reaching out to them. They didn't want to die.

Running in the alley they turned their heads seeing them come in their direction. They were getting faster. Cheryl looked down seeing a sewer entrance. “Jason.” He nodded opening it as she climbed down. Quickly he climbed down putting the heavy iron plate back in place. They held their breaths hearing the horde walk above them.

“this is probably the safest place for now.” He turned his flashlight in the tunnel. Nothing close was around them. Good. He didn’t have the energy to fight anything.

RRRRRRRRRR

“Mom!!!!!.” The girl yelled as the cadaver pulled the woman out of her arms. It came out of nowhere. And she couldn’t move. She had no one now. Her father sacrificed himself for them. And now her mother did for her. The tears fell as she watched the creature’s teeth sink into her mother's skin.

“Josie run!!!!!!!” the woman’s tears fell. Her voice was laced with excruciating pain. Still wanting her daughter to have another chance. “Run…..”

“No!!!!! I’m not leaving you.” Josie shook her head as the cadaver dropped her mother’s body. She aimed her crossbow, shooting it in the eye, watching it fall to the ground. But more emerged, moving towards her. And she stood there. She wanted to die too.

“Please.” Sierra’s voice was faint. If she wasn’t listening hard she would have not heard it. It was the last time she would see her mother. Her memory of her voice filled with sadness. Pain. And love. “Remember you promised…..” the girl swallowed her fear as she ran through the city.

It was hard leaving her mother there. Not being able to set her free from this torture. She couldn’t forgive herself for that. It was stupid for them to make her promise to keep living. What was the point if death was all that was promised. Losing her parents. Her sisters. Valerie and Melody. Why was she still here? Gripping her crossbow she ignored the sweat on her brow and the back of her neck.

She ignored the fear of not having a constant place to lay her head. Of going for days without eating. The dead were still behind her as she ran to a gate at the end of the alley. Turning around, she didn’t have much time. Since when did they get this fast? With agility she didn’t know she climbed the gate as one grabbed her foot.

“Let go.” She snatched her foot away climbing to the other side. The cadavers were still reaching for her.

She was safe.

 For now.

And then the world became still. And the tears began to fall. She was now alone.  She was supposed to be a senior in college. With her and her sisters. Beginning their musical careers. Her mom and dad were to be right there with her.

This life was unbearable. You couldn’t let your guard down. There was no room for error. The route to the evacuation point was supposed to be safe. Which meant more people were getting turned. Which meant she was safer away from it.  She stiffened as she heard distant footsteps.  She was hiding behind a car on the side of the road. Peeking slowly she saw an Asian running for his life. He looked to be about her age. It seemed like he was on his way to the evacuation point.

She wanted to tell him to not to go that direction. But the fear kept her from speaking. That’s what this life did. Made you believe in self preservation.  What if he was running away from something? She couldn’t handle that with just losing her mother.

Taking out the map. It helped her mother used to be the mayor. She had every alleyway and route marked. The sun was setting and she had to find a safe place to sleep soon. Biting her lip she walked in another alley. The sewers would have to do. Opening the entrance she climbed down the iron steps as she was welcomed by a young man and woman holding their weapons. They were ready to kill her. But she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

Even before this life, she was a fighter.

In response she aimed her crossbow at them. “Put it down.” She spoke with venom. “I’m not here to hurt anyone I just need a good night’s sleep.” The two looked at each other holding their flashlights. They had to be brother and sister with the same full lips and red hair. Her heart beat fast waiting for them to strike first.

“How can we trust you?” The girl asked with her machete gripped.

“You can’t. Just like I can’t trust you either.” She looked them in the eye. “But I cant go back out there. Please.” She pleaded as the twins spoke with their eyes. Dropping their weapons. Eventually.

Jason looked at the small framed girl with curly hair. Her chocolate skin glowed in the light. She was just like them. Tired with dirt, sweat, and dried tears on her face. Most likely hungry too.

“This better not be a trap from a scavenger?” He threatened, approaching her slowly. “I’ve never killed a person but I would make an exception if you hurt me or my sister.” His voice could cut her throat. But the girl stood there unnerved.

He was nothing compared to what happened today.

Josie was tired and her adrenaline was leaving her body. She gripped the iron railing to balance herself.

“Look. I just lost my mother. And I wouldn’t think of doing anything like that to you.” She didn’t know what made her tell them that. Maybe fear. Desperation. She sat down as Cheryl frowned.

It wasn’t a lie. She could tell.

“I’m sorry.” She sat beside her. “Really. I’m Cheryl. And my brother’s name is Jason.” Quickly Jason pulled her up distancing them from the girl.

“What are you doing? You’re actually believing her sob story? It could be a trick.” He had to be the hard one. If not they would get taken advantage of.

“But it’s not. Look at her. Just one night down here.” He coughed. Cheryl rubbed his back. Josie looked at them.

“I’m right here you guys.” The girl retorted as Jason coughed louder. “Is he ok?” Cheryl helped him sit.

“I’m fine.” He continued to cough. Josie moved to him.

“It’s your asthma.” Cheryl bit her lip. “Try your breathing exercises.” he tried to obey as the coughs got louder.

“We got to get him to a pharmacy. There has go to be something there.” Josie offered. Cheryl only looked at her. Why did she care?  “Do you want to lose your brother like how I lost my mother?” She shook her head.

“Then we need to move.” They both rested an arm around their shoulders. She memorized her mother’s map.

“But we can’t make it above the sewers.” Cheryl said.

“I know that. But if we follow this path we can make it to an entrance close to it.” Cheryl bit her lip. She hoped she was making the right choice.

“Trust me ok.” It wasn't like the girl had any other choice.

“ok.” The two walked together.

“By the way I’m Josie.”

“thank you.” Cheryl said.

“Don’t thank me just yet.”

RRRRRRRR

Reggie put the safety on his gun placing it in the back of his pants. When this all started his first reaction was to return home. And when he did he had nothing. He found his mother and father already turned. They were no longer his parents… And he ran to a chaotic city. People stealing everything. Hurting each other with no remorse. It was every man for himself. And he became a part of that. Because he had to survive.

He hissed in pain. The long cut on his cheek kept bleeding despite the pressure he added to it. This guy cornered him trying to take his gun. It happened so quickly. The blade across his skin. And something clicked in his head to fight. The two were exchanging punches. Fighting over his gun. And then it went off. And he was the only one left breathing. The man wore a Serpents jacket…..It didn’t matter if he was good or bad.

He took another man’s life. And he couldn't process it. No matter how he tried to make sense of it. Look at what he became. An animal. He was no longer human. His hands shook. From his actions and from his stomach. He had to put something on this cut before it got infected. That is if the pharmacy wasn’t already baron.

Taking his pocket knife he saw the old lock on the back door. Jimmying it open he went inside. No lights. Taking his flashlight he searched for alcohol and peroxide. Then he heard the back door open again. Hiding in the dark corner. It was three figures. A guy with two girls.

Cheryl didn’t know how to describe this girl helping her. She was hardened like her but underneath it she was kind.  Jason was still hanging. His coughs were getting lighter as they sat him down on the floor.

Josie didn’t know how she got herself entangled into this. Even with her body weak. She wanted to help  because Cheryl helped her. She made her believe there were still good people in this world. She wanted to be around that.

They raced to the pharmacy section. Looking through the pill bottles. And under cabinets. Josie put little knick knacks in her bag. Superglue, Aleve, even random placed nail clippers. But they couldn’t find an asthma pump. The one on the ground was empty and Cheryl began to panic. She couldn’t lose her brother. Josie looked to the red head, placing her hand on her shoulders . “I know this is hard for you but you got to calm down. You won’t be any use to him of you can’t think.” Her tone was steady as Cheryl nodded.

Reggie heard their conversation seeing the boy catch his breath. He wished he had that. Not just himself. His body ached. And his cut was feeling worse.

“How are you doing this? You lost your mother and you’re keeping it together so well?” He looked at the red head and black girl. Like him they both endured a lot.

“Because right now I have too. Because if I stop moving I’m going to break down. And that can cost us our lives.” Josie paused.

“What’s wrong?” Cheryl looked at her then her brother.

Jason felt his lungs began to move. He had to get through this. Cheryl needed him. Placing his hands on his chest he took deep breaths. His sister came to him. “We can go to another pharmacy.” She assured him.

“I smell blood.” Josie said. Reggie paused touching his cheek. If she could that meant the dead could too.

“Me too.” Jason’s lungs finally allowed him to breathe. Carefully he stood up. “Thank you Josie.” She nodded. “But I hate you two made a false trip.”

“Maybe not. I mean there are still a few snacks around here hopefully.” Cheryl smiled. Jason turned his flashlights towards the aisle. He thought he heard a light shutter.

Reggie moved accidently walking into an aisle. “Someone’s here.” Josie gripped aimed her crossbow. Jason grabbed Cheryl’s machete placing the girls behind him.  Walking carefully, his light flashed on a tall young man with his gun pointing at them.

Josie instantly recognized him from earlier. He was the guy running.

Reggie didn’t want to kill anyone again. It broke him. But he didn’t show it. His hard eyes matched theirs as they didn’t drop their weapons.  “Look I don’t want any trouble.” He aimed his gun. “Let me go my way and I’ll let you go yours.” His steady voice was low. Deadly.

“We don’t want any either.” Jason put down his weapon as the man put his down too. “How'd you get that?” He inquired.

“None of your business.” He put the safety on his gun walking past them.

“You’re right but you need stitches.” Josie said as the twins agreed. “You’re probably safer here than outside. You’re like sugar water to a mosquito.” She informed.

“Don’t you think I know that…..”He turned to look at her.

“Don’t talk to her like that.” Jason took up for her. What she did for him. She was one of their own.

“It’s ok Jason. I can handle my own battles…” she gave the tall man threatening, unnerving eyes. And he returned her stare. “All you have to do is ask for help.”

“Why would I ask you guys for help? I don’t know you….”

“Because we didn’t kill you. You can only aim and shoot one at a time. Plus you probably are saving your bullets as any smart person would.” Cheryl said. “But you are losing a lot of blood. Pretty sure you feel dizzy.”

They were right but he didn't deserve their help. Not after what he did. He still remembered watching the man’s last breath leave his body. He should be proud of defending himself.

“I’m fine.” His eyesight became blurry as he began to wobble. Josie caught him with strength she didn’t know.

“You’re not.” Her doe like eyes caught his as he turned his head away.

Jason rubbed his temples. He didn’t think this would be his day. He put the guy’s arm around his neck placing him on the ground. “Go look for some medical thread.” The two obeyed.

“why are you guys helping me?” Reggie closed his eyes to keep his head from spinning.

“To be honest if it were just me. I wouldn’t. But my sister Cheryl and Josie still have hope and faith in people.” They were stupid. Yet, their stupidity was saving him…..

Cheryl held her hand as they walked the aisles. In another life they would have been best friends. “are you sure we are doing the right thing?” Cheryl waited.

“Who knows. But we got to stop that bleeding because if he’s around us it means we’re in danger too. The cadavers. They are evolving somehow. Getting faster. That could mean they could get stronger to.” She licked her lips finding a bottle of peroxide on the ground. Her eyes widened with hope as she rushed to grab it. She heard the moans from behind them.

“Darwin’s Theory of Evolution.” Cheryl turned around with two cadavers heading toward them. Gripping her brother’s staff, she tripped them both watching them fall. Raising the staff over her head shoved it in both their skulls.

Josie was surprised by her strength. She could tell her new friend was super prissy in her old life. “Nice job.” She gave her a high five. “but you could have saved me one.” They both laughed.

It had been their first laugh in a while. “Girls you ok?” Jason heard the loud noise.

“Yeah.” Cheryl said returning to them.

Josie got beside the man pouring the peroxide on his face. He hissed as she blew the wound. What would he do if he knew that she saw him earlier? That he needed help and she ignored him.

“sorry.” She said. “we couldn’t find stitches but we found some superglue. The cut isn’t too deep. And right now anything can help.” She caught his eyes as he nodded. This girl was strong beyond any measure.

“I’m going to go secure this area. Make sure no more cadavers can get inside. We can rest here tonight.” Jason and Cheryl walked off.

Josie squeezed the glue in his wound pressing the skin together. “How do know how to do this…?”

“The name’s Josie….but my aunt was a nurse. She taught me a lot….” She put it in her bag. “Do you have a silencer for that?”

“No.” he said. “And hardly any bullets.” He was grateful for her help. “Look I’m sorry about your mother.” She looked at the eavesdropper.

“Me too. But everyone has lost someone.” She still saw them in her head. Hurting her beautiful mother. Her heart hurt so badly. Placing her hands on her face the tears came and they wouldn’t stop.

“It gets like that. One minute you’re fine. You convince yourself of it anyways. Then it just comes out. It was like me. When I found my parents. I wasn’t brave enough to kill them. I was still scared. I couldn’t see them as dead. And I ran….” She wiped her eyes.

“I can’t blame you for that. Because that’s all we can do. Run….what’s your name.”

“Reggie….Jason already told me who you guys were. And I just. Stupid gets you killed. You can’t go around helping everyone.”

“But we helped you.” She answered.

“And you shouldn’t have. I wouldn’t have.” He admitted.

“I had to make up for earlier.” He looked at her with curiosity. “I saw you running though the streets. Away from someone. And I couldn’t bring myself to help. I had lost so much in that one moment. Even now, I feel like I’m falling.”

“I can’t blame you for that. And I’m glad that you did. Because it a was man who was targeting me. He wanted my gun. He’s the reason for this slash on my face.”

“how’d you get away?” His eyes darkened. And she understood. “You did what you had to do.”

RRRRRRRR

The twins searched the store looking for more cadavers. Their footsteps stopped at the two Cheryl killed. “You did this?” Jason asked as she shrugged.

“Yeah.”

“You’re learning.” Even before they took defense classes. Not thinking they would actually need it. He remembered the first time they killed one. How it was hard to separate the reality of the situation. But now it was like breathing.

“Do you think it was best to leave Josie alone with that Reggie?” Jason nodded. “I mean I can tell she knows how to use her weapons but still…I don’t want to lose anymore people around me.” Josie had instantly become her friend.

“she’s fine.” Jason placed a ledge in the door. He gave her a light smile. “she’s like you strong.” Like her he felt some connection to the girl. It was like they were supposed to meet.

“I’m not strong Jason. I just am trying to digest this all. And I don’t think I ever will.” Cheryl said.

“Me neither.” He walked to the main entrance seeing someone spray painted the windows black. Good.

They returned to find Josie and Reggie sitting across from each other. Cheryl and Jason sat beside her. Jason grabbed Reggie’s weapon with swiftness.

“hey….” Reggie jumped as Josie aimed backing the twin up.

“Its nothing personal but I don’t want you to snap and end up killing yourself or us in the process. You will get it back tomorrow morning.” He emptied the bullets in his pockets.

Reggie gave them threatening eyes. He couldn’t blame them. And it was one against three. Weaponless at that.

“Fine.”

Josie sat with her knees against her chest. Her eyes fell on all three of them. Despite her being tired. She couldn’t go to sleep.  Her body wouldn’t let her. She held her hands. Praying. She knew it sounded crazy. Especially now. But it had to be an explanation for her being alive and finding two good people to deal with this. Maybe even three. Reggie was…. He was skeptical. And he had every right to be……

He jerked in his sleep. Mumbling. Probably his mother’s name…..

“Can’t go to sleep either…” Cheryl sat beside her. Josie only rested her head on her shoulder.

“Thank you.” The red head only gave her curious eyes. “for helping me get through today. I should be dead.”

“We all should be.” Reggie woke up. “but for some reason we aren’t. I don’t think its luck….it’s our will to not give up.” He moved beside the two girls. He expected from them to distance them from him. But they didn’t move. “our ability to be smart and trust our gut.” Jason heard their conversation sitting up.

“if you two want to. I can take first watch. You two have been through a lot emotionally.” Jason volunteered.

“Who hasn’t.” Reggie said. “I will take first watch.”

RRRRRR

Jason woke up sitting beside Reggie. “You can go to sleep now.”

“That’s alright.” Reggie shrugged it off. “I can’t go to sleep anyway.” His eyes fell on the sleeping girls. Finally Josie was able to get rest. He rubbed his finger against his glued cheek. His cheek wasn’t bleeding. Thanks to her. And he had a place to rest. Thanks to them….

“want to talk about it?” the red head asked.

“it’s a chilling feeling to take someone's life. I didn’t want to do it. But I know that won’t be last time I have to. “

“Good. Because you’re gonna need that to make it. “ he looked at the girls’ sleeping. “I would do anything to protect Cheryl. And now Josie.”

“You three are lucky to have each other.” He said as Jason gave him back his gun and bullets.

“You want to join us?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I would fit in.”

“that’s the point. You give our group balance. You’re realistic. I’m neutral.so is Josie. Cheryl’s optimistic.”

“I don’t know. Thanks for the invitation.” He became quiet. He couldn’t aford to get attached to these people. But he wouldn’t make it by himself. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“just think about it and when you’re ready to leave. Just go.” He only nodded.

RRRRRRRRRR

Jason and Reggie woke up to the loud banging against the glass. Up close you could see the small cracks on the automatic doors. They were getting stronger. They heard the moans from outside. Reggie grabbed a stool opening the window. “o crap.” He looked outside. “we're surrounded.” He looked down at Jason.

The red head ran to the girls waking them. “Come on.” He nudged them as they sat up. Wiping the sleep from their eyes. “what’s going on?” Josie saw Reggie run to the back room.

“we’re surrounded. And we got to find a way to get out of here.” That statement woke them both up as they ran towards the back room. There was a stairwell towards the roof.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s go.” Josie said. When they made it to the back room, Jason closed the door behind him, barricading the door with a file cabinet.

“Guys.” Reggie was at the top of the stairwell.

“what now?” Cheryl walked behind him, gasping at the cadavers on the roof.

“get your weapons ready.” He put the safety on his gun.

It was only ten walkers on the roof. The noise would cause more harm than good.

“I’m ready.” He caught Josie’s fierce eyes aiming her crossbow. The twins gave him the same look.

One came towards them. And he kicked it to the ground, hitting it in the head with his handle. Josie stood still aiming her bow shooting one in the head kicking it off the roof. Cheryl easily slashed two with her machete. Jason threw them off the roof. Josie pulled two by the collar throwing them on the ground crushing their skulls. The others threw the remaining off the roof.

This was her therapy. Dealing with her loss. Turning around she found the three looking at her. She didn’t mean to scare them. “Sorry.”

“What are you apologizing for?” Reggie asked walking past her. Standing at the edge he determined the length from building to building. Jason stood beside him.

“I think we can jump.” Jason said as Cheryl and Josie looked at each other. They were not the most athletic. Plus their bodies were pushed beyond their limits already.

“in what reality?” Josie snarked. Things were moving too fast.

“The reality where we live.” Reggie said.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jason looked down at the horde surrounding the store. Then the other building. How long could they keep up their stamina to do it if needed? There was no ladder around them. Biting his lip, he tuned out Josie and Reggie arguing. Cheryl stood at his side not knowing what to do.

“You are only thinking about yourself Reggie.” Josie folded her arms. How could she say that? After what she did for him. What they did for him, he was trying to keep them safe.

“The fact that you are saying that to me shows how much you misjudged me.” He hid his hurt with a rough tone. He walked to Jason and Cheryl. Maybe his plan was farfetched but it was all they had right now.

Josie stood beside Cheryl, rolling her eyes at their new associate. He wasn’t thinking about it fully. Someone could not make it. And judging by how weak she was it would be her.

“Look I’m sorry. I was only trying to help us.” Reggie broke the silence. They knew that. But there had to be another way.

They turned hearing the low chants. The cadavers were coming…. A move had to be made. And then a miracle happened.

A loud bang erupted from across town.

Cheryl grabbed Jason's and Josie’s hands, smiling in relief. The cadavers followed in its direction. They waited patiently for the streets to clear. “Let’s go.” Jason was the first to walk down the fire escape. Cheryl led Josie down the stairs as she grabbed Reggie’s hand.

It was her way of apologizing to him. He thought she saw him as this selfish cold-hearted murderer. But she didn’t. She was just trying to look out for them another way.

When they made it to the ground they gasped at what was left of the pharmacy. The glass from the automatic doors were shattered on the ground. They looked at each other knowing what this meant.

“Soon humans will be extinct.” Jason spoke silently. Josie and Cheryl grabbed his hand. “We know that the head is their weak spot. But what if that changes. Eventually it will change.”

Reggie licked his lips. Their leader was right.

“Jace that's not the time now. We need to celebrate being alive. Find another place.” Cheryl kissed his cheek. He gave her a light smile. She always knew what to say.

She looked up at the beautiful sky. So much had happened in the past months. She realized she didn’t have the time to admire the beautiful sun in the clouds. It would be the perfect spa day. The three walked with Reggie behind them. He was looking around to make sure nothing could surprise them. Josie moved to him.

“I’m sorry for that comment I said earlier.” Josie began. The twins pretended not to eavesdrop. “I was out of line.” Fear brought out a lot in people.

“You had every right to speak your mind. It was stupid plan in hind sight. I don’t usually do that. Say the first thing that comes to my mind.” He kept his eyes focused on his surroundings rather than her beauty.

“Fear brings out a lot in people. Don’t apologize for being human.” She kept her eyes straight. Soon, her legs and head began to hurt again. Her vision became blurry. Gripping Reggie’s arm he looked down “What's wrong?” Cheryl and Jason heard his panic.

But before she could answer she blacked out in Reggie’s arms. He had been scared to live. To die. But never to this magnitude. He rubbed her cheek praying. He had never prayed before. But he needed another miracle. Cheryl called her name as they stood on the sidewalk. Jason placed his hand on their shoulders. “its just her body reacting to the trauma. The adrenaline wore off.” The two nodded as Reggie placed her on his back. Her light mumbles made them take a breath. She would be ok.

RRRRRRRRRR

“Toni are you sure?” Tall Boy ran his hands through his salt and pepper hair. His hard voice still made her tremble. His cold eyes were fixated on the boy before him. Her eyes fell on the young man with orange hair. He laid there petrified on ground.

The young man spat up blood as the circle of men stood around him. He could take a punch. His eyes fell on the light skinned girl with bruises on her face. It was them who did it. Archie knew it. But then why stay with the Serpents?

“Yes.” Her voice was steady. She watched the men kick him senseless. He didn’t deserve that kind of pain. He only stole a piece of bread because he was hungry.

Archie felt each blow harder than the other in his stomach. He didn’t think his death would be like this. But at least he would see his father again. The tears fell down his cheek feeling the bruises form on his body.

“Guys that’s enough.” Toni tried to defend him. “Tall Boy. Stop!!!!!!!!!”

“You stay out of it….” He yelled back. “Stay in your place.” She backed away. There was nothing she could do. He was going to die because of her.

But she couldn't lie to them because she would die. The choice would always be to live. The young man was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Archie’s eyes connected with the young woman's. He understood. And with as much pain as he was in he wasn’t mad at her. He was mad at these members who were manipulating her.

Even with the earth ending, the Serpents hadn’t changed. Now they could really begin their reign. Tall Boy stood before him. “There are far more things worse than death.”

Toni tried to wipe her tears, but they fell harder. Tall Boy pulled him off the ground. Even with a bloody lip and eye Archie found his eyes. Spitting blood in his face. The Serpent only laughed.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” He laughed menacing. Toni didn’t think the guy had it in him. “Got any last words Archie?” Archie remained quiet. “So you’re a mute now.”

“Rot in hell….” His voice carried strength.

The leader pulled him to Toni. “Hit him.” She looked her father figure in the eyes. He demanded it of her. “You got to be like this to live in this world now. When someone takes from you. You take it back….hit him.” Toni looked Archie in the eye. Wishing she wouldn’t do this.

But she didn’t have a choice. Taking her fist she punched him with all the power she had.

RRRRRR

It felt like they had been walking for hours. Stale Goldfish and zebra cakes weren’t doing the trick. But then they smiled at the large building.  Cheryl pointed to the Walmart. Maybe they could find something here. Walking inside they were shocked to see some clothes on the racks. Reggie felt Josie began to stir. “What happened?” she found it odd she was on his back. He put her down.

“You blacked out.” Cheryl said. “But not for too long. About an hour.” She informed handing her something to eat. Josie was grateful for anything at this point.

“O.” She couldn’t think of anything else to say. Her eyes fell on Reggie. “Thanks for carrying me.” He nodded in acknowledgement walking away from them. The twins looked at each other.

“Can you guys stop doing that?” Josie ate the stale cracker.

“Doing what?” Jason asked.

“Twin telepathy.” She only said as they laughed. Cheryl grabbed her hand pulling her to the clothes department.

Jason followed Reggie.

“Where are you going?” Jason yelled.

Reggie kept walking. Speeding up when he felt the twin was catching up to him.

“Reggie…” He put his hand on his shoulder. His friend-were they?- stopped, looking at him.

“To see if there are some guns and bullets. There. Happy now?” He continued his task.

“Seems like you were running away to me.” Jason said. “We don’t go by ourselves.”

“if we’re being technical. I am not really a part of this group.” He was angry at himself for feeling whatever this was towards Josie. He had to fight it.

“Fine. Have it your way. But I'm not leaving you alone.” The two walked through the aisles.

Cheryl would never have thought she would be happy to see plain tank tops and khaki pants. Josie laughed looking through the available sizes. Mediums would just have to do. Luckily, there were some larges for the men.  She noticed how her friend was touching the fabrics. “I take it you were a fashionista. You remind me of my mom. She believed in quality cute clothes. I was satisfied with combat boots, crop tops and shorts.” Josie said.

“The fashionista.” She flipped her hair. “Red lipstick. Cute curls. Straight posture. And what were you?”

“The Rocker chick. I had my own band and everything. With gorgeous makeup and cat ears. Josie and the Pussycats. My sisters were everything to me. You would have loved them.” She wiped her tears.

“I envy you Josie. You seemed to have this perfect life. My twin and I didn’t. Money's not everything. It attracts people. not many good ones. There was no love from our parents. They shipped us off to boarding school. We practically raised ourselves. They’re dead. And I don’t miss them. I know that sounds insane. But it’s true. That’s the hardship about being a Blossom.”

“The Blossoms…..” Josie’s eyes widened. They are-were-the richest in town.

“Guilty.” She shrugged. “And I let my parents’ abandonment control my choices. I was into a lot. Trying to find myself through other people. Drinking. Relationships with girls. Boys. Anyone who gave me attention. Then I would push them away. I was this evil, vindictive person. You wouldn’t have liked me.“ She saddened.

Josie would have never guess that about this person before her. “I think I would have. I think I would have respected and understood where you came from.”

“Thanks. I needed to hear that. I’m glad I met you. Like I said. I never really had friends.” Josie held her hand.

“Me neither.” Josie said. “Outside of my bandmates. People knew me but I was just hesitant on who to call a friend.”

Reggie and Jason found bullets but not the one for his gun. He took them anyway. You never knew these days. Walking down the aisles Jason's eyes fell on him. The new guy was trying to act like he didn’t want to be around them, but he knew he did. He was a hard person to scope.

“Dude whatever it is just say it.”

“To be honest I don’t know what to say. I mean walking down aisles hoping to find something. But at least we got clothes.”

“Yeah.” Reggie knew that wasn’t what he was thinking. “There’s not a point to being angry anymore. Because it won’t change. I was supposed to start my electrical engineering internship this year. I was going to eventually take over my dad’s company. Prove to him that I could be something.”

“And I was going to travel. Change my name. Be something more than a Blossom.” His eyes widened.

“Yeah…when I said I wanted a fresh start I didn’t think this would be it. Being a Blossom is hard. The expectations people have for you. You’re supposed to be great. But I’m just average..…”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. You’re convincing me to stay with you guys. I’m a stubborn person so. That counts for something.“ the two came back to the girls stuffing clothes in a bag. “we couldn’t find anymore food.”

They were used to that disappointment.

“So are we going to the evacuation point?” Josie asked.

“It’s not a good idea. I made it there and it was overcrowded. People were trying to sneak past the guards to get inside. I just figured I would press my luck out here. See where that got me.” Reggie pointed to his cheek.

“if we’re gonna stay out here then. We got to find some form of protection.” Cheryl spoke her thoughts aloud. “and that’s nearly impossible because we have to be them. Change our scents. It’s impossible.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “Red. You are a genius….”

“Depends on what you’re thinking.” Cheryl stated.

RRRRRRRRRRRR

Toni saw the disappointment in Tall Boy’s eyes. He thought she wasn’t cut out for this world. And he was right. Before the world turned into this she could easily put her emotions aside. Running drugs. Using her looks to her advantage. Lying just to. She had become numb to it. But after some of their own got turned. The cadavers were the real enemies. Her eyes fell on Archie. He was unconscious in the steel cage. Her family were animals. She bent down looking at his bloodied and bruised cheek.

He took a lot of punches. And she wondered how could Tall Boy brought himself to manipulate the others around him? Then it clicked in her head. It was the same way he manipulated her. The thrill of power. Knowing you were in control. But now she saw, it was false security. She wasn’t in power. She was a prisoner. The conscious she didn’t know she had appeared.

 “What is it about him that’s got you feeling guilty?” Tall Boy asked her giving her some stew. She had potential to run their gang if anything happened to him. She was smart, cunning before the world ended. He was trying to awake that again. “He is not you.”

“What would you do if you were in his situation? Rather than punishing him we should have extended an invitation. We can’t make it with just us.” She flexed her hand. Just like her face, it was numb.

But she understood she had to learn how to fight. Defend herself. She had it harder being a female. No one cared or had sympathy.

“You still don’t get it. That boy in that cage is not strong. Him nor his father.” He preached.

“So you’re punishing him for his father. Whatever he did to you let it go. And let him go. You catch more flies with honey than vinegar.”

“First of all. You wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for me. Remember that. And remember you don’t make decisions or tell me how to…” she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Before she wore this jacket with pride. Thought it was respected. This wasn’t what she wanted. Biting her lip she saw the key to his cage on the ground. Placing her foot over it her eyes forward.

RRRRRR

Josie ran to the old school Corsica. Jason ran behind her lifting up the hood. They smiled. No parts were missing. Cheryl sat in the driver’s seat. Pulling the wires. “Sure you don’t need help?” Reggie asked. She gave him threatening eyes. “Sorry didn’t mean to offend you.” He joined the others.

She was still trying to prove to herself that she wasn’t helpless anymore. Touching the wires she laughed as the car came alive. “I did it. I did it.”

“Good job Red.” Jason hugged her as they got in the back seat.

“Let me guess you two are used to being chauffeured.” Reggie and Josie snickered as the siblings blushed. “Just a joke you two. Now tell us what you have planned.”

“If I say it then you won’t do it. So just head to the woods.”

“Why do we need to go to the woods?” Josie asked.

“Because we won’t be welcomed by a horde but we will at least find some cadavers to work with.”

“Just say it…” Reggie asked.

“We can skin the walkers. Wear it as armor.” Reggie hit the breaks, turning to look at him. Cheryl wanted to throw up. So did Josie. “what it’s a great idea? And there’s a lake so we can clean them.”

“Are you serious Jace?” This had to be some sick joke.

“It beats jumping buildings.” He said.

“Haha.” Reggie said. Josie bit her lip. Thinking. Reggie stole a quick glance at her.  “So two no’s and 1 yes. What do you think?”

“I mean. It is pretty ingenious. The skin holds a scent. We can cloak ourselves. Be undetectable. It’s nasty. But it can work.” Cheryl and Reggie looked at each other. “I mean. What else can we do?”

“Nothing “ Jason wished he had another option.

RRRRR

Archie woke up to the unbearable pain through his body. He spit up blood trying to sit up. His hands were tied up behind him. So were his feet. How could he be so stupid to steal from them. He didn’t even know they were the Serpents. They didn’t wear their jackets at the time. But when he saw Tall Boy approach him. He knew this was the end. This was personal.

All because his dad wouldn’t let them use his construction company as a guise to traffic more drugs. Closing his eyes he saw his father lay lifeless on the ground. It happened so fast. They were trying to make it to the evacuation point. And in the alleyway, they ran into cadavers. It still hurt seeing his father sacrifice himself for him. He tried to move but it was no use.

Toni saw the others tending to their tasks in their tents. They were too busy to notice her. In her pocket she had a sandwich. Walking discreetly to the cage Archie tried to move away from her.

“shhhhhh.” She took out the sandwich reaching through the bars. He only turned his head. “look. You got to eat. I know you’re hungry.” He still didn’t say anything knowing she was right. Opening his mouth he chewed quickly. He was too hungry to think this was poisonous.

This girl had some good in her.

“you got to go before they catch you….” Archie muttered.

“I can handle myself.” He finished his last bite.

They both knew she was nothing up against Tall Boy. He believed in loyalty. He was dead already. “Leave. Now.” Toni didn’t understand why he was trying to protect her.

RRRRRRRRRRR

Cheryl was sleeping on Jason’s shoulder. Josie looked at them in the rearview mirror. They all needed rest. What was supposed to be a short drive turned into a long drive. They were trying to navigate through the roads blocked by the dead. “You want me to drive?” she asked.

“no. I got it. Just rest.” He kept his eyes on the road. “Are you gonna be ok though?” she looked at him shrugging. It was a complicated question. And to be honest. She was surprised when he asked her. He seemed so detached at times.

“Define ok. If you mean making it second by second then yeah. I'll be ok.” She kept her eyes on the road as they finally made it near the woods. Squinting her eyes, she saw the cadavers from afar walking along the road. “guys wake up.” The twins grabbed their weapons ready.

Josie looked up not seeing a sun roof. “guess we got to do it the old fashioned way.” Reggie smirked pulling on the side of the road. Opening the trunk the others got out.

“remember we can’t bash their heads in.” Jason advised.

“gee why didn’t I think of that.” They rolled their eyes at Reggie’s sarcasm. Josie had to admit it was enlightening to hear.

The cadavers approached them slowly. Jason stared the creature in the eye as it reached for him. Placing his hand on its chest he moved it to the ground. Grabbing his machete he pierced its head neatly.

Reggie grabbed two by the collar as Josie shot both of them in the head. Looking at Cheryl the red head pulled one by it’s collar stabbing it in the forehead from behind. All four cadavers laid lifeless. “that was easy.” Cheryl said as Jason and Reggie carried two each to the truck.

It was never this easy.

RRRRRRRRRR

By the time Tall Boy came from his tent, Toni was sharpening the knives and cleaning the other weapons. She was able to sneak Archie three sandwiches and some water. She held the blade up to the sky watching it shine beautifully.

Tall Boy watched the girl carefully. She was up to something. He knew to never overlook paranoia. She was the only one close to him at the time. Walking to her, his stature blocked the light from the sun. Looking at him, she put the blade down. “What?”

She controlled her body. Her pulse. Her heartbeat. He hated himself for teaching her how to lie. “Where is it Toni?”

“Where’s what?” Her curious eyes were perfected.

“The key to the cage…” He held his hand out.

“I don’t know….Seriously. Did you ask the others?”

“Toni. I swear if you are lying to me you’ll regret it.”

“Pat me down and see.” She lifted her arms as he did just that. His eyes still had uncertainty and suspicion in them. Walking to the cage, he saw Archie still there. Turning to her, she looked him in the eye.

“Told you I don’t have it.” She said. “Now can I go back with the others?” She asked as he dismissed her. She was lying to him definitely. And he would prove that.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

All four of them nearly gagged at the sight of the dismembered heads, arms, legs, and torsos. This was going to be an intricate process. They all stood there in the woods not knowing what to do. Jason was the first one to pick up a head. Taking his blade, he began to cut the skull out. “I’m gonna be sick.” Cheryl put her hands on her knees, trying to hold her stomach.

“But we got to do it.” Reggie handed her a head.

Josie picked one up, using her arrowhead to carve the insides out. The smells were making her stomach churn. Jason moved by her, giving her a light smile. “I just wanted to say thank you. The moment you showed up, you’ve helped us out. Despite losing your mother. Please tell me you’re going to stay with us.” He asked.

She never really took the time to think about it. He made it seem like it was a permanent arrangement. And nothing was permanent. He made it sound like they could be this big family. And she did want to be a part of that. “I thought I made my choice clear.” She gave him a smile.

“You just have this affect on people. I’ve notice a good change in my sister. Even me….” She bumped him playfully.

Reggie sat next to Cheryl, eavesdropping. And Cheryl noticed his eyes on the two. “She’s gorgeous isn’t she?” Cheryl laughed at his blush.

“Yeah she is.” He continued to carve the head. They were now used to the smell of blood on their hands. “So you are into her too?” He asked. It wasn’t like he didn’t pick up the way she looked at her.

“No. Not like that. But I can’t help but like her. She’s a reminder of what I want to be. Strong, kind, honest.”

“You’re that too.” He genuinely said. “I didn’t think people like you guys existed.”

“I’m just glad it’s not just my brother and I in all this.” She squirmed at the excess remnants she was carving out.

“You are so prissy.” He laughed. “Let me guess you were the HBIC.”

“Yep. And you were probably the quarterback.”

“Yep.” The two laughed as Josie and Jason joined them. “It’s weird…….”

“What’s weird?” Josie bit her lip at Reggie and Josie. They did look cute together. Cheryl was naturally beautiful. She could only imagine what she looked like with make-up. And Reggie was just handsome. Underneath his hard exterior, he did care about the people around them….

“How we’re actually having conversations outside of the questions. Where can we find food? Shelter? Guns?” Josie nodded.

“I know. It makes me want to pretend that everything is back to normal. Or if we were in this alternate reality, we would have been friends. Just trying to graduate highschool. And we would have kept in touch in college. Visiting each others dorms….” Cheryl said as they worked eventually skinning and  cleaning the body parts around them.

Jason stared at the mask in his hand. Oddly it felt like a plastic. Cheryl looked at him with the skin in her hand. “Might as well.” She put the mask on her face as the others followed suit….

RRRRRRRRRRRR

Tall Boy looked through the rations of food. Portions of bread, cheese and meat were missing. His eyes darted to Toni as she worked on changing the tires on his jeep. She did it. His gut never led him wrong. Just like she had that key. She thought she could manipulate him, but she had a lot to learn. His men tended to skinning the deer and preparing the fire with the dutch oven. Walking to her, he swiftly pulled her by her purple hair…..

“Ahhhhhh.” Her back hit the ground hard and she tried to break free of his grasp. It echoed through the woods.

“I told you if you lied you would pay.” He dropped her by the fire around the others. He had to make an example of what would happen if anyone defied him. He reached for his brass knuckles.

Archie heard her squeal as he tried to see what was happening. But his cage was too far away. Tall Boy had found out what she had done. It didn’t make sense for two people to die today.

RRRRRRRRR

“What was that?” Jason and the others paused wearing their skins.

“It came from that direction.” Cheryl ran as the others tried to grab her. Just like her to help someone in need. But they didn’t know what they were getting themselves into. As they ran through the bushes, they caught several cadavers’ attention.

But Cheryl was so focused on the scream she didn’t pay attention to it. All she wanted was to help someone. Standing behind a tree, the others caught up to her. Josie stood beside her, hiding behind the tree. Their eyes were on the metal cage with someone inside. Speaking with their eyes, they waited.

Jason and Reggie hid behind another tree. Taking a deep breath. Seeing the jackets. This was Serpents territory. And they were all going to be dead, just like the girl in Tall Boy’s hand. He was a known criminal. The cadavers behind them. What was ten became two. And they prayed. Hoping this plan would work. Josie and Cheryl held each other’s hands as the dead walked passed them. And then more came from the woods. It was now thirty.

RRRRRRRRR

“You almost had me Toni. I almost thought I was the crazy one.” He put the knuckles on. And she knew not to move. Not to breathe. And the others stood around her emotionless. No one tried to stop him. “You stole from us. And you have the key. I don’t know where you put it, but I know you got it.” She looked in his dark eyes.

“If you want to help Archie. Then I will treat you like Archie.” He raised his knuckles.

“Screw you.” She spat closing her eyes preparing herself to feel the hard blow…..

“Awwwwwww.” She opened her eyes seeing the cadavers overpower and bite some of the men. Tall Boy stiffened from the silent attack. Watching his men get eaten. And Toni distanced herself from him, getting up and running to get her gun…..

Archie stiffened at the cadavers approaching his cage. Backing up against the other side, one got on it’s knees. Cadavers didn’t do this. Cheryl took off her mask looking the man with orange hair in the eyes. “We’re going to help you.” He saw a pair of the warmest brown eyes. Her voice was soft, but powerful. Latching to it, he nodded slowly.

They must have looked menacing to him.

“I’ll lead the cadavers to the Serpents.” Archie heard the other one speak. Josie found a rock on the ground, throwing it at one of their stomachs. As one walked towards her, the others did.

Jason and Reggie moved in the middle of the cadavers, protecting themselves from the bullets being fired. Jason bent down grabbing guns from the fallen men. Reggie did the same. They were so focused on their task, they ignored the dead overpowering the few men left. Josie joined them. “Where is the girl?” She looked to them.

“Tall Boy must be after her.” Reggie didn’t see his body with the others.

“And she’s going to need help.” Jason followed the footprints.

“Josie stay behind with Cheryl.” Reggie said.

“No. I can help you guys.” She followed.

“That’s not the point. We might not come back after this. So stay.” He gripped her shoulders as she obeyed. “Live another day…..” His eyes pleaded with her. He needed her to be safe…..

Cheryl grabbed her machete. The man placed his feet as close to the bars as he could. And she cut through the hard ropes. Looking up, she saw Josie returned with some bolt cutters. Putting them on the lock, she pressed the handles together as the lock fell on the floor. Cheryl opened the lock helping the man get out. Using her machete, she cut the ropes that held his hands together. The girls took off their masks.

“We got to go help the girl.” He said. The girls only looked at him. He was weak and malnourished like them. “She’s gonna die if we don’t.”

“Don’t worry about her. Shes going to be fine. Our friends are going to help her.” He looked at the Black girl, still not registering her words. He got up tilting as Cheryl steadied his body.

“What you need to do is sit down. You are in no condition to move.” He hissed in pain as the red head sat him down. “I’m Cheryl. This is Josie. What’s your name?”

“Archie….” He said as Josie put her mask back on.

“Jose. Where are you going?” Cheryl asked.

“To lead the walkers in the direction of Tall Boy. They are going to need backup.” Josie just couldn’t leave them like that.

“Jose…” Cheryl pleaded.

“I’m going to be fine. It’s going to be fine.” She kissed her cheek.

RRRRRRRRRR

“Toni..” He taunted, taking the safety off his gun. “Toni. Where are you?” He looked behind a bush.

The girl stood behind the tree clutching her heart. She had never done it before. Taken someone else’s life. And she knew she had to do it. She saw him from afar as someone gripped her from behind placing his hand over her mouth. “You’re ok.” A mellow voice whispered in her ear. “We’re here to help.”

She relaxed at his words. She didn’t know what made her trust him. Them. What if they turned on her when this was over? She didn’t have time to think about that.

Jason and Toni watched the man from afar as Reggie hid behind another tree. He hoped this wouldn’t be his last day. That he could make it back to Josie. All that mattered was that she was safe. And her and Cheryl could make it. Those two were stronger than him and Jason combined.

Toni was still not used to seeing these people whoever they were. Disguise themselves as cadavers. Her heart was pounding out her chest as Tall Boy was slowly approaching them.

“You lucked out wench.” He strolled through the night. And her tears fell. This was supposed to be her father. “But if I die, I’m taking you with me.” He aimed his gun as Reggie gripped the riffle in his hand. In the dead of night, he could see him clearly. He begged the two silently to move behind him.

“How good is your aim Reggie?” Jason whispered as he aimed the riffle.

“Pretty good.” He smirked.

“No.” Toni shook her head. “This is my responsibility. I have to do this.” She grabbed the riffle from the man’s hand.

Tall Boy heard a whisper. Impulsively, he shot as the others ducked. Toni kept her breathing steady. He was in her crossfire. “You ungrateful wench. You just didn’t know when to quit. Do you know what I was protecting you from?” She took a deep breath at his words. Jason placed his hand on her back, giving her comfort. Waiting for her leader to come closer, she aimed at his stomach, firing. The impact dropped him to the ground. Making him drop his gun. With swiftness, Reggie ran from behind the tree grabbing it. Aiming it.

Toni stood before her father. Tears in her eyes. Aiming her gun. Watching blood come in his mouth. “You’re still weak. You still can’t do it. Can you?” He spat the blood on the ground. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his.

The gun trembled in her hands. He was right. She wasn’t built for this world. Sweat ran down her neck. Her throat was dry. Jason took a deep breath, taking the gun from her hand. Aiming it at him.

“If we don’t, he is going to come for you...us…we can’t leave it up to luck.” Jason said. She nodded.

“But he is dying now….” Toni said.

“And whose to say someone won’t come to save him. Some of his men may have survived the attack……”

Josie heard their voices from afar. The cadavers weren’t that far behind her. Their steps were quiet, but she felt their presence. Something told her that all the Serpents weren’t back at their camps. If any of them were left, her new family was going to be dead. She couldn’t let that happen. So she would be the bait. “So what will your last words be.” She stopped as three men came from the bushes.

She stiffened as one pulled the mask off of her. “Well. Well. Look at what we got here boys.” He touched her chin. “I don’t know why we didn’t think of this ourselves.” He touched her curly hair. She knew their intentions for her.

They were sick….

“Let me tell you how this is going to work. I’m going to kill your friends. And then we’ll come back for you.” She swallowed the lump in her throat, seeing some of the cadavers approach from behind them.

“No. You won’t….” She smirked.

“What did you say?” The man approached her as the walkers overpowered them. Pinning them to the ground.

Eating their flesh.

Bending down, she picked up her mask, putting it on.

“told you, you wouldn’t.” She looked him in the eyes, running to her friends……..

The three of them watched the life slowly leave Tall Boy. And Tony couldn’t move until she was sure he was dead. She waited as one of her saviors came. She placed her hands on her knees catching her breath. Taking off the mask, Reggie gritted his teeth in irritation. “Long story short. Cadavers are coming. I’ll explain later.” She ignored Reggie’s angry eyes.

Running to the girl they surrounded her as the walkers devoured Tall Boy.

RRRRRRRRRR

When they made it back to the Serpents camp. Cheryl gently placed Archie’s head on the ground. Running to her family, hugging them. Even the new girl…

Toni never had that before. People who welcomed her without wanting something in return. Looking at them all, she was overwhelmed by their compassion and the questions in her mind. “Who are you guys?”

“You just needed help.” Jason said as they all took off their masks. They were the most beautiful people she had ever seen in her life. Jason blushed at her curious eyes.

“Thank you. I really mean that. I’m Toni by the way.” They looked at the devastation. Her fallen members on the ground. They hadn’t turned yet.

Archie sat up, summoning the strength to get up. Cheryl panicked putting his arm around her shoulder. He looked down at the gorgeous red head. And them the rest of them. “Thank you.” He blacked out from the pain.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

In the madness of it all, there was this eerie sense of peace. The Serpents were gone. And they were the reason. The dead men laid on the ground, along with the cadavers that devoured them. Blood was on their cheeks, hands, and clothes. And then…

This weight came on their shoulders. The weight of knowing they had intentionally taken lives. Even if The Serpents were the criminals. They all felt the hairs on their neck stand. The night chill made them shiver.

Reggie looked to Jason, speaking with their eyes. Together, they picked Archie up, laying him in the back seat. What was once the Serpents’ was now theirs. All their rations and supplies. Vehicles. Weapons. Toiletries. Walkie Talkies. The hardest decision was deciding what not to take.

And then Cheryl dropped the machete on ground and fell to her knees…crying…letting out all the exhaustion. The guilt. The worry. Josie sat beside her, letting her friend cry on her shoulder. And Toni stood at a distance watching the two gorgeous girls through the fire.

Her saviors were nothing like the Serpents. They didn’t help each other out of fear or obligation. They truly cared for one another. It could easily be seen. And she didn’t know if she could fit into that. She was still trying to figure out why they helped her and Archie. What made her-them-so important?

Growing up, she never had a real family. Which was why she gravitated to the Serpents. But they weren’t her real family either. Wiping her eyes, she looked at the person beside her. “Jason.” His deep eyes glowed in the light of the fire. He gave her a water bottle while Reggie handed the others one. She didn’t know whether to drink or wash her hands. So she did both.

He only stared, not knowing what to say. “So you’re one of those types?” She used her knife cutting a piece of her shirt. He gave her questioning eyes. “When you don’t know what to say, you say nothing at all.” She wiped the blood off her hands and face.

“I’m observant. I read people. Already I can tell how strong you are. That you’re probably at the point of breaking, but you won’t show it.” She took a deep breath at his words. “It reminds me of how I used to be. What I did to cope with the pain of abandonment…..”

“Drugs…alcohol..what was your poison?”

“Alcohol….I became a functional drunk. I found myself detached from myself and my twin.” Her eyes softened at his words. It was crazy how everyone had a different story before all of this.

“So how did you get through it?”

“Cheryl….she never gave up on me. My sister has this ability to just get inside your head. To say what you’re thinking without you even having to.” Toni looked at Cheryl relax in Josie’s arms.

“I wish I had that ability.” He paused. “I’m sorry I came over here to check on you. Not talk about myself, or my sister. What we just experienced. I know you aren’t ok. None of us are…probably never will be….” His mellow voice soothed her. “But at least for right now. You’re safe…” He looked at her wounds wondering how she was coping with so much emotional and physical pain.

There was a silence between them as she caught his eyes. “It’s just overwhelming. Everything that happened. Everything that can possibly happen. Tall Boy is dead. The Serpents. They’re gone. And I don’t feel guilty for what I did to him. Or them. But that’s not bothering me….” She began to shiver even with her jacket on. He waited.

“It’s you guys. I never had anyone help me because they wanted to. Since I was little I had to raise myself. Living in a bad neighborhood. My mother was in the streets. Drugs. Jail. You name it. And Tall Boy took care of me. Taught me how to survive. Made me strong. But I never had what you and the others had….

“trust me and Cheryl’s parents weren’t that great either.”

“But you had someone. I don’t have anyone. The Serpents were good at giving you this false security.” She held herself. Reggie was staring at the two from afar while keeping his eyes on Josie and Cheryl.

“Do you want to stay with us?” Jason saw this light inside of her.

“I don’t think Reggie would want that. And to be honest I don’t even know if I could allow myself to trust this. You.” She had never known a pair of eyes so honest.

“You’re entitled to that………” He went back to the truck to check on Archie.

Reggie set the water bottles on the ground, refusing to look Josie in the eyes. It wasn’t like she would care about why he was mad at her. More like angry at himself. He kept his eyes on the Serpent-ex Serpent. What if this was her plan? And they helped her to accomplish it.  Find more people to join the gang under her. He wanted her to know someone was watching her. He walked to Jason, who was applying ointment to the unconscious Archie. Occasionally, his eyes would meet Josie.

He could see she wanted to talk about it. But that wasn’t him. He didn’t talk about his feelings….”Running away again?” Jason smirked, opening the medical kit. Reggie rolled his eyes.

“So what are we going to do with Carrot Top and Ms. Danny Zuko?”

“Obviously, we’ll handle Archie when he wakes up. As for Toni, I asked her if she wanted to stay with us…..” Reggie huffed in irritation.

“Which head was asking?” Jason cut his eyes. “I just got to ask because there is no way that you can let a Serpent…..”

“this world changes you Reggie. You got to have hope in people. Our decisions are based on survival.” Reggie shook his head. Like he didn’t know that already.

“But you got to be smart about it too. And that’s not smart. If I am going to stay with you guys. We need to be a team. Make decisions together.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry….” He and Reggie watched and listened to Josie and Cheryl at a distance. It was nice his sister had a friend. He couldn’t talk to her about everything…..

Cheryl sat up, staring into the fire. She hadn’t cried like that in a long time. And Josie was waiting on her to talk. But her friend was patient…”I just. What we did today. I’m just scared we’re going to end up like the Serpents. That in this world, there are no longer going to be good people. Only bad and the necessary evil.”

Josie licked her lips, staring into the fire. Holding herself. She was still shaken up too. “What those men wanted to do to me. I just..I don’t know how to even…..” Josie choked on her tears as Cheryl held her hand. And Reggie felt this anger inside of him at her words. Jason gripped his shoulder. Toni listened, wiping her own tears.

“Its something that you hear other girls go through. But you never think that it could happen to you. We can never be safe. But even then we couldn’t…Now the reality is blatant. Just think about how many women they had probably hurt like that. I don’t understand how people can just take from others like that. No sympathy. No remorse. I mean. They’re dead. And I still hate them….” Cheryl rested her head on her shoulder, choosing her words carefully.

This was their turning point. Their new normal. Each second was a blessing. Each decision cost blood….But it couldn’t theirs.

“It had to be done. Today if not any other day, made it clear that this is going to be our life from now on.” Cheryl licked her lips. “It’s funny how hard I was before this. I’d hurt people before they hurt me. And now I’m just trying to hold onto every ounce of my humanity. I’m weak…..”

“Cheryl I never want to hear those words from your mouth again.” Josie said. “Because your strength is what saved me. You were sent by my mom and dad. I know it. You and your brother. Even Reggie.  And I am going to do everything in my power to protect that.” Their eyes fell on Toni who still felt out of place.

“You can come sit with us.” Cheryl offered as Josie gave her a look of suspicion.

“If it’s alright with Josie?” These girls were so gorgeous in different ways. Cheryl had this look of elegance to her, while Josie’s was harder yet alluring. She found herself blushing.

“yeah.” Josie felt this guilt on her. Toni read her facial expression.

“Please don’t apologize. You have every right to feel this towards me.” The two nodded as she took her jacket off. “But this isn’t me. At least not anymore.” She blushed at Jason’s eyes on her.

Despite the men and women she’d been with no one’s eyes stuck to her like his.

“that’s good to hear.” Cheryl said as Toni looked at them. “I’m glad we were able to save you and Archie.” The two gave her a light smile. She returned it.

“So how long have you two been _together_?” Toni’s question made them both laugh, which made her blush even harder. “I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“It’s ok.” Josie said. Toni’s blush told on herself. “We actually needed that laugh after everything.”

“Well that would explain why Reggie keeps looking at you like that.” Josie bit her lip. Toni had no problem speaking her mind, like her. “I mean you’re hella gorgeous. Both of you. Reggie. Even Jason. I mean…I’m gonna just shut up now. Because I shouldn’t be talking like everything is normal and I didn’t just kill someone. His life was in my hands. And I…”

“It’s like you want to rewind it all not just one day. But maybe more days. Even a year.” Cheryl said.

“No. For once no.” Toni threw the jacket in the fire. “For once, I want to move forward. Like I feel renewed. Like I have a chance now.”

“Then let’s keep it that way.” Cheryl squeezed her hand.

Together, they began to pack up supplies.  Tall Boy’s jeep was now their jeep. And Archie still laid there  in the backseat. Cheryl moved his bang to the other side. It would take a while for his cuts to heal. Moving up his shirt, Jason did a good job on his bandages. Putting his shirt down, his hand gripped her wrist.

“It’s alright.” Cheryl’s low tone made him relax. “You’re alright.” The panic in his eyes made her sadden. “Do you want to sit up?” He nodded as she helped him. He could still feel their blows on his face and stomach.

“Welcome back.” Jason said as they packed supplies in another truck. Archie nodded, taking a deep breath. This was some weird dream. It had to be.

No way was he alive. Even the smells of dead carcasses was a part of his dream. But when he saw Toni give him a light smile, he knew it wasn’t. “I want to help.”

“No thanks Carrot Top but you’d be doing more damage than good.” Reggie picked up containers of food.

Josie grabbed Toni’s hand, sitting her on the back of truck. Now they had a surplus of medical supplies. Ointments, Astringents, bandages, pain pills. Toni took in the bags under her eyes as she tended to her lip and other scratches. “So you and Jason are the doctors of the group?” Josie smirked as she continued her task.

“You ask a lot of questions…..” Josie stated.

“I’m just trying to put pieces together. They way you guys act it’s like you’ve known each other forever.” Josie smirked. “People aren’t like this anymore. No matter if they want to be. New life. New rules.” She admired her flawless chocolate skin.

“You are right about that. But no. I just met them yesterday. After losing my mother….” Toni eyes widened. She couldn’t believe it.

“sorry to hear that…..” She still felt Reggie’s eyes on them.

“Me too.” Josie bit her lip. “All done.” She felt Reggie staring at her. But when she turned to look at him, he looked down.

Josie still wanted to talk to him. Why couldn’t he look her in the eyes? Swallowing her pride, she made an attempt. She put her hand on his shoulder as he placed some tools in the back of the truck. “Now that we got medical supplies. I can look at your cheek.” She grazed her thumb along his cut.

And he couldn’t help but enjoy her touch, but his pride stopped him.

“I’m fine.” He tried to dismiss her. The four pretended not to eavesdrop as they loaded boxes. But Archie couldn’t help but observe the two….

He was still taking in the fact that he and Toni were alive to live another day. And this group were embracing him. Like him, they were broken and tired. But he saw this fight in all their eyes. They were just like him. Wanting more than death….He owed them everything.

“You know this isn’t going to work. Your I’m Reggie and I’m gonna push everyone away and stay detached routine.” He said nothing as she followed him to help the others put up containers. She picked one up, loading it in the truck. “Can you at least tell me why you’re mad at me.” he kept ignoring her….

“Fine. Screw you.” She bumped into him as he caught her wrist. His eyes bore into hers. And he found himself licking his lips. “Please Reggie? Just tell me why you’re mad at me….”

“Later ok.” His eyes softened as she nodded.

“they’re practically married.” Toni observed. And she wondered could she be able to find someone to be vulnerable with in all of this. They all did. But they finally loaded as much supplies as possible. Guns. Clothes. Food. Tools….

“So where are we going with all of this?” Cheryl asked. Archie rubbed his chin.

“I know a place.” Archie offered.

RRRRRRRR

These people saved his life. And he would repay them. His father told him this would always be a good place to seek shelter. In the jeep were him, Jason, and Reggie. Jason drove as he directed. Behind them were the girls in the truck. He led them to a place that made them give him skeptical eyes.

“A used car lot?” Reggie asked. In a way it was ingenious. They were surrounded by a gate and several cars were in the lot so they blended in.

“It’s more than that.” He got out the car.

Toni parked beside them. Driving was the least she could do. Slowly, the two women woke up.

“What does Archie have up his sleeve?” Toni got from the driver’s side. On their way, they were all quiet because of exhaustion. Maybe soon their bodies could actually rest. She still couldn’t believe how Josie just lost her mother the other day. No wonder why Cheryl admired her so. She thought she knew what strength was…until now.

Archie walked to the gate closing it, turning to them, he took a deep pause. “The evacuation point. My dad told me that if that didn’t work, then this would for right now. I don’t know what that means.” He looked to them. It’s not like they could give him answers.

“Don’t put so much pressure on yourself.” Cheryl said. “You’re giving us a secure place to sleep for the night. That counts.” She gave him a light smile.

“We should probably take the batteries out just in case. People can climb the gate” Josie said.

“already on it.” Reggie pulled them from both vehicles.

The others began to walk inside the small building with large windows. The girls held their flashlights, while the boys brought in containers. There lay a generator inside. “That’s odd.” Archie said.  Setting the containers down, Jason saw a light switch, turning it on. Their eyes widened at the dim light. It had been a while since they had electricity. Beside the switch was a red lever. “Wonder what this does…..”

When the twin pulled it, they heard a loud spark. “What did you do Jason?” Toni asked as he shrugged.

“Rule number 1. Let’s not touch anything because it’s shiny.” Reggie said.

Archie was taking in all their personalities. Reggie was the necessary reason. Jason shrugged. “I know it was stupid. Who knows what I did?”

And their hearts stopped at the sight of cadavers coming towards them. Luckily they still wore their skins, but with a horde this large they didn’t know if they would survive. They were scared. Expecting the cadavers to break through the gate. Josie gripped Reggie’s hand as he looked down at her, quickly letting it go before he could hold it back. But then a miracle happened.

The cadavers shook erratically from the high voltage, falling to the ground at the touch of the gate.

“The lever is to the gate.” Cheryl smiled brightly, hugging her brother. “Archie you’re a godsend.” They all chastised Reggie with their eyes.

“All right. All right. Sorry. Maybe luck does exist. So what else is here?” Reggie asked as he began to search the little building. Jason and Josie hit their heads following him. He loved walking off by himself.

“You ok?” Cheryl placed Archie’s arm around her as Toni helped with the other.

“Yeah. Just that. Its working. Things haven’t worked out this good in a long time.” He caught her eyes.

“Maybe you’re a good luck charm.” She returned his smile.

“Guys….Guys!!!!!!” Jason’s voice echoed. They followed it to the back room.

In the middle of the room laid a large metal plate. “Anyone want to see what’s underneath this?” Toni asked while Jason bent down.

“It might as well be me.” He began to move it with the help of Toni, Reggie and Josie. Cheryl helped support Archie as their eyes were glued. As the others removed the plate, a ladder was revealed in darkness. “This is so cool. It’s just like those Indiana Jones movies we used to watch as kids.” Toni laughed at Jason’s innocence.

“I’ll go first.” Reggie climbed down the long rails, with the flashlight in his teeth. Josie gripped his shoulder, telling him with his eyes to be careful.

“Do you see anything?” Josie kept talking to him to give her peace of mind.

“Not yet…..” His feet hit the ground. Not exactly ground but steel. He was in a steel room. Moving with his flashlight, his eyes widened at the steel door behind the ladder. Then he turned to find a fully equipped room. “Guys you got to come down here.” The five looked at each other above. “Now!!!!!!!” Josie came with the others behind her.

“Can you climb?” Cheryl asked. Archie nodded, letting her go first.

Reggie spotted the lever beside the steel door. Praying it wouldn’t electrocute him, he moved it as the others climbed down. Their mouths opened as the lights came on. And Archie wiped his eyes. Another miracle from his dad. Cheryl looked up at him with a light smile. It was odd how she became comfortable with his arm around her.

“What in the hell?” Toni spoke for them all. This steel room was somewhat of a safe house, with rooms separated like cubicles. “Did your dad do this?” She looked to the red head.

“No. I don’t think so.” Archie and them walked slowly finding a “sleeping area.” It was only a few sleeping bags with blankets and old pillows. Cheryl walked inside, looking at them.

“Jace. Jose. Guys…We can actually get a good night rest.” She touched the thick fibers of the blankets, looking in their eyes. It was an odd feeling she had, like the universe was telling her they were meant to meet. Even Toni.

Jason smiled at his twin’s innocence. Toni bit her lip. The trust they had for each other. God she wanted that. “What’s wrong?” Jason asked her.

“Nothing. I’m gonna go see what else this place has.” The four gave each other curious looks. Except Reggie, he kept his hard eyes on her.

“We don’t walk off.” Jason gently gripped her wrist. Why was she angry? He let her hand go as she rolled her eyes.

Josie ran to the laundry room, opening both washer and dryer. She didn’t think she would ever see one of these again. She heard the others leave to go explore, turning around to find Reggie waiting on her. There was this awkwardness in the air. And she hated it.

“Is it later now?” What was crazy was how exhausted they both were, but they still had the strength for eachother. He nodded, no even knowing how to start.

“Earlier, I was angry at you for being angry at me. I don’t know if that makes sense but now I get it. You were just trying to protect me. to keep this makeshaft family together. But you need to know that’s why I couldn’t stay behind. I had to protect you. And Jason too.” She rubbed her arm.

“But you were in no shape to do that.” He tried to catch her eyes. “You don’t have to be strong all the time.” Reggie kept his hands to himself, taking in every one of her features. Gorgeous dark eyes. Radiant chocolate skin. Think curly hair. Those puckered lips. He wanted to…..

“Yes I do. Even before all of this. I had to be strong. I had to make my life work.” She held herself. “Make things happen.”

Reggie licked his lips, running his hands through his hair. She was the most selfless person he knew.

“Josie. You lost your mother. Then you fainted. And what those men wanted to do…..I. I don’t want you to ever know what that kind of pain feels like.” Josie bit her lip. Once again, he eavesdropped.  “Or any of us….”

His eyes were warm. And she tried not to fall into them. But she couldn’t help it. Taking a deep breath, he licked his lips, grabbing her hand. He hoped she knew what he was telling her. Even now he saw it her eyes.

“Reggie. We can’t be worried about each other like this. Not when we have to survive. Maybe if we had met before the apocalypse but….” She let go of his hand.

Things were happening too fast. All of her emotions were jumbled up.

“I know.” His eyes held hers. And she didn’t know what to do next. Neither did he. “I just want you to take care of yourself.” She only nodded.

Cheryl and Toni discovered the “kitchen”. Only a simple fridge with an old fashioned oven and cabinets. Toni was now acting distant and she had to get to the bottom of it while Reggie, Archie, and Jason began to climb to the ladder to get their belongings.

“So what’s wrong?” The red head waited.

“Nothing…..” Toni shrugged her off. “Back off. Mind your business.”

“Ok. You do know we have the right to be hesitant to you. Not the other way around. We saved your life when we could have let you and Archie die. And no you don’t owe us, but at least respect us.” Her old self returned.

“I do respect you guys. Too much in fact.” Toni said.

“Then start acting like it.” Cheryl challenged. Toni wasn’t offended, she only folded her arms giving her a smirk.

“So you’re the evil twin.”

“You have no idea. Besides I see through your defense mechanism. So tell me.” She dropped her guard.

“This. What you guys have. I never had it. And now I want it. And I’m angry because I wanted to be a part of something good. I never had this but I miss it.”

“Then be a part of our family. I know you’re a good person. Jason has this ability to just gravitate towards them.”

“Yeah. His eyes. The way he looks at me. Us. I just can’t help but be near that. But he doesn’t know how self destructive I can be.” Cheryl laughed. “What?”

“My brother has a self destructive side too. But we all do. But he fights to keep it together. To keep me and him together. And now it will be all of us.” They heard the men come down the ladder.

“He told me about that side. He’s just so sure of himself. Confident.  Like he knows he can handle anything…..And when he sees me. I’m not a Serpent.” Reggie rolled his eyes as the others began to unpack what they could.

“So then that means no judgement. We want to give you a fresh start….”

“Wait.” Reggie joined in. “I never said that.” Josie pulled on his arms, chastising him with her eyes.

“Everyone deserves a chance.” Josie said. “We gave you one. The twins gave me one. No one in this room is better than the other.” She was right. They all were right. But still…..

“And I thank you guys for that. But I wasn’t a Serpent. And I have every right to feel this way.”

“You do.” Toni said.

“I don’t need your permission.” Reggie cut her off.

“Look I really want to join this group. Learn how to trust. Learn how to be like you guys. Please?” Toni pleaded, catching Jason’s eyes. He heard every raw emotion in her voice.

“Me too.” Archie added. He didn’t realize how easy it was for him to accepted by them than her. He had to try because he didn’t want to lose anyone else. This family was the only thing he had left in this world. “Toni saved my life. That counts. As far as I am concerned, she’s like us.” Toni was glad he said that. Cheryl was too.

This guy believed in others like her brother.

Jason took a deep breath. “I agree.” Reggie raised his hands in the air.

Reggie walked off knowing what they were going to do. He didn’t like being the jerk. The pessimistic one, but someone had to……It wasn’t like he forgot what he did either. He took a man’s life. And the chilling part was that it was now becoming easier to breathe.

Maybe Toni and Archie deserved to be with them, and he was the one who didn’t.

Josie ran after him, catching him before he reached the ladder. “Go away Josie. Did they send you to make me change me my mind?”

“No. I came because I didn’t want you alone. You have every right to be skeptical. We need that.” Then she realized how hypocritical she was. She said she couldn’t be worried about him, but here she was.

“And you’re doing it again putting my needs before yours. I’m alright.”

“No you’re not. No one is alright. And we need to stick together. But you’re so stubborn. Please come back. We can actually talk about this in the morning when we all get some sleep and take a shower.” Her eyes pleaded. And he finally gave in.

RRRRRRRRRRRR

Toni sat up watching the others sleep. How was she going to earn their trust she wanted so badly? She felt like a new kid in school. Wondering who she was going to eat at the lunch table with. She was indebted to them.

Reggie sat up slowly. He kept hearing the gun go off in his dreams. Seeing the man’s life he took in his head. Josie was right, they were all the same. Taking in the sleeping beauty’s features, a light smile appeared on his face. Good. She was getting the much needed rest. So were the twins and Carrot Top. And then he caught Toni’s eyes.

“Looking to see when you can strike?” She threatened with her eyes.

“Trust me, if I wanted you dead, you would be.” Her serious tone made him believe her. She smirked at his suspicion for her. “But I don’t want that.” He nodded

“Good. But if you think I’m not watching you, you’re wrong. If you hurt any of my friends, you will pay.” His eyes became hard. And he meant those words. Now, he was capable of doing anything to protect them. She nodded.

“Mom…..”Josie tossed in the blankets. She shivered at the cadavers grabbing her mother. “Mom.” She screamed reaching out to her. The others woke rushing to her.

“Josie.” Reggie cupped her face. Her tears broke his heart. All of theirs. “Josie….” He called her name. She jumped in his arms, gripping his shirt with one hand as Cheryl grabbed the other. She gave her sister an encouraging smile.

“It was just a dream.” Jason assured as Josie nodded. Reggie rubbed her back, looking down at her. Not knowing what to say. But he didn’t need words. He just needed her to know he was there.

“I’m sorry Josie…”Archie said.

“Me too.” Toni said.

And then this guilt came to her. That they all lost everything. That she shouldn’t be coddled like this. “Guys. I’m ok. I’m fine.” She got out of Reggie’s hold and he saddened. He didn’t know if it was because she wasn’t close to him or that he could still feel her pain. They all could………..

 Josie laid there pretending to be asleep, hearing their light snores. She felt like a spoiled brat. Reggie accidently took a man’s life. Archie lost his father, got taken hostage by a gang. And here he was strong enough to sleep. Even Toni who escaped torture was. But not her. Cheryl thought she was weak, but it was actually her…..Wiping her eyes, she felt a hand on her back. Turning around, she met Reggie’s eyes.

These feelings weren’t going away. And she didn’t know how they started in the first place. “Reggie..I” It was an awkward place to be in. Both knew what they were feeling but weren’t emotionally stable to address it. She bit her lip, now knowing what to do…

“Just move over here.” He lifted his arm. And she did as he asked. Feeling his chest against her back, it relaxed her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, it relaxed him too.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

 Jason woke up to the sound of light snores. They were all sleep. Even Josie who laid in Reggie’s arms. Walking to the bathroom, so many questions came to him. How long could they live here until something bad happened? And if it did happen, where would they go. They still had a lot to explore. Who created this? Pushing it to the back of his mind, he just let it go. For right now, they were getting the shelter and rest they needed…..

Whoever made this place was expecting to house several people due to the three closed off toilets and showers. How long did this take. And whoever did this must have seen this was coming…..

Taking off his shirt, he looked in the mirror at the scars on his chest. The red cuts that were a constant reminder. Folding his lips, he closed his eyes. This was his lowest point. Tracing the indentions, he heard a light noise. “Toni?” She rubbed her arm.

“Yeah. I woke up and I didn’t see you…..” Her casual tone made him blush.

“You were looking for me?” He asked making her blush.

“I just didn’t know where you’d gone.” She shrugged it off. “And now I will leave you alone.” She was so busy getting over her embarrassment that she didn’t notice his chest. Until she stopped talking. Her eyes widened as he grabbed his shirt.

“No. No. Don’t’.”She said. “I just.” She was a natural jerk for gawking.

“It’s ok. “

“No it’s not. I made you feel uncomfortable. And the moment I met you, you did your best to make me feel a part of this. You saved me. All of you did.” She approached him carefully. “Did you do this to yourself to?” He nodded.

“It just made everything better in a way. And then it became worse.” She listened. “Cheryl used relationships to hide her pain. I used alcohol and blades to deal with my family not wanting me. For me hating myself because of that. I didn’t want to die, but I didn’t want to live either.”

Toni nodded, understanding that feeling. Lightly she touched the long scar on his stomach, tracing it gently. He took a deep breath, taking in her innocent touch. “I was never wanted either. Until now.” Her eyes met his, as he touched her wrist.

And she blushed at the intimate moment, collecting herself. “I’m sorry. I just…It’s something about you. Like you make me feel like I can tell you anything……” She rubbed her neck.

“You too.” He leaned against one of the three sinks.

“What’s on your mind?”

“This place. We’ve been so lucky that I don’t want to press it.”

“Meaning…..”

“I want to know where that door behind the ladder leads to, but what if we open it and its cadavers that welcome us. Speaking of that, you and Archie got to get some skins.”

“and I have got to teach you guys how to shoot moving targets, clean weapons, change tires…..” He smirked at her expertise. “Because looking at you guys I can tell you never had to do it…I know who you and Cheryl are.” He squinted his eyes in curiosity. “We used to traffic drugs for your dad. Probably why he shipped you guys off to boarding school. So you wouldn’t be a target if something happened between the Serpents and him.”

“Well that’s the only fatherly thing he ever did.”

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Cheryl woke up to find Toni and Jason cleaning and placing weapons on the walls. Slowly they were making this place look like home. Sitting up, her stomach growled. This could never be home but she at least wanted to try to give some happiness to them. Looking at Josie, she lay there sleep. Hearing the showers, she figured Archie and Reggie were in there. Kissing her sister on the forehead, she went to the kitchen opening the cabinets.

The Serpents had everything. Peanut butter to bread to snacks. You name it. Biting her lip, she chose the pancake mix. Grabbing a large bowl she began to make the best breakfast she could. And she realized how she never thought this feeling would come back to her. It almost felt normal.

Archie came from the shower hearing noise from the kitchen. Cheryl was in her own world, she didn’t notice his eyes. Biting his lip, he walked to her. “Need any help.”

“Not really. But if you want you can pull down some plates.” She turned on the stove placing the pan on it. He nodded. “When I was little all I wanted was a normal mom. One to make my brother and I pancakes.” She flipped the cakes over.

“Yeah. I wanted a mom who wanted me and my dad to be a part of her life. She did love us but she loved her job more.” She blushed at his intense eyes on her. “That’s what my life was before this. Me and him. Us against the world. He’s supposed to be here with me. right now.”

“He is.” Cheryl put the cakes on a plate. “I know it.”

“I know it seems weird but its like I feel him guiding me. like last night. The way he talked about this place, he made it seem like a myth. But something told me to trust it.”

“Your father was a great man then.” Cheryl smiled.

“Yeah. He had this strong moral compass.”

“Which you inherited I see. Growing up, I was never like that. My objective was to hurt others before they hurt me. Being a Blossom messes with you in indescribable ways. It wasn’t like my brother and I had this blueprint for emotions.” He listened to her.

“But you’re learning.” He touched her shoulder. “That’s what matters. That everyday you try to be better. But I don’t know what that means now. Today it could mean who do we have to kill if they hurt one of us?” Cheryl nodded sadly.

“I’m tired to retraining my brain to accept death is coming sooner than we’d like. Or that the cadavers were actual people. For all I know, what if I killed someone I went to school with. Or someone who didn’t deserve this…but none of us deserve this.” Archie reached for her hand. And she smiled at him.

“I should be comforting you. I know there is nothing I can say to make the pain go away. But just know that your father raised a strong man who’s caring. You didn’t have to take up for Toni. She wasn’t asking you to. But you did because I can tell that’s who you are.” She caught his eyes.

And he admired her flawless beauty. Speechless at her sincerity. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he nodded. “Cheryl. I…..” She squeezed his hand at the urgency in his voice.

“Yeah?” Her innocent eyes made him blush.

“Smells good Red.” Jason and Toni followed the aroma, seeing Cheryl and Archie break apart. Toni squinted her eyes. Were they having a moment? Judging by their blush, they were. But Jason being the brother didn’t care.

He kissed his sister’s cheek as Toni and Archie admired the two. “Let me go wake up Josie.” He volunteered.

“Go get Reggie too. Let him know breakfast is ready. Where is he by the way.” Cheryl wiped her hand a rag.

“He’s upstairs checking the fuse box and generator.” Archie answered trying to gain his composure.

“Better than being my watch dog.” Toni smirked as Cheryl threw the rag at her playfully.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The hardest thing Reggie found to do was not letting Josie sleep on his chest. When he woke, he was welcomed by the sleeping beauty. Taking a finger, he traced every curve of her face. His body trembled as she held on to him. And he had to move because he had never had this. Gently, he moved her arms from around him, placing her on the ground. “Reggie?” She spoke in her sleep.

“It’s ok.” He rubbed her cheek. “Go back to sleep.” And she did. He didn’t know he could be this way with a woman.

He found the others tending to weapons. And he decided to check out the generator and fusebox first hand. Whoever constructed this safe haven knew what they were doing. The appliances downstairs were older but the fusebox and generator were state of the art. It kind of scared them, because what if the owners of this place were coming back. And rightfully so, they wouldn’t want to share.

“Breakfast’s ready.” Jason yelled up the ladder. Then the smell of pancakes hit him making his stomach growl, climbing down, he walked to the kitchen. Seeing them all eat on the floor.

Josie gave him a light smile as he grabbed a plate.

“So, while we are eating. I will just ask. Archie how did your dad find out about this place?” Reggie asked.

“I don’t know.” Archie asked honestly. “I mean. It was the last thing he told me before…….” Josie gripped his shoulder. He gave her a sad smile. She returned it. “We were all planning the evacuation point would work out.”

“I’m grateful this panned out. But we still don’t know what we walked into.” They all knew he was right.

“Agreed….” Jason said. “There has got to be some clue here. Right under our noses…….”Jason rubbed his chin.

“That’s why you’re our leader.” Reggie said. “Because you can keep a clear head through all of this.” Jason’s eyes widened as they all ate. Why did it have to be him?

“I’m not that strong guys. At moments. I want to drink.” He felt ashamed as Cheryl held his hand.

“But you don’t. “Because you’ve grown and learned. It doesn’t make the pain go away.” She squeezed his hand.

And Toni admired his strength. He was the personification of courage. Facing life head on and fighting through it. Even at his lowest point, he found his way back. Her eyes softened, feeling the blush on her cheeks. Jason blushed at her eyes on him, still feeling her light touch from earlier. It erupted something inside of him. The others caught their little moment to but ignored it.

He didn’t take their words lightly. Being the leader was a big responsibility. He was waiting for someone to say they would be better. But it never came. “Guys I can’t be the leader. I can’t do this alone. This isn’t some game. I can’t be the only one responsible for life and death choices. Time is already limited. We all are in this.”

“So. We got to make some rules. Together.” Archie read his mind. “If we are really going to be a family. We have got to depend on each other. Trust each other.” They all looked at Reggie. He folded his arms. Choosing his words carefully.

“I will try…..” Even before this new world. He was selective of who he called friend.

“Well that’s progress.” Toni’s words made Josie smirk.

“Rule number 1. We do not go off alone.” They looked at Josie and Reggie, who rolled their eyes. “Twos. Threes. Or all of us.” Jason said.

“We take a walkie talkie with us.” Toni added. “They’re long range. 100 miles. Communication is important.”

“With that being said. Then we need to bring a gun with a silencer and another silent weapon.” Josie said.

“Don’t forget we wear our skins too.” Cheryl added.

“And we learn how to fight. Truly fight.” Toni was glad she could offer some of her expertise. And Jason was grateful. “I’ll teach you everything I know.” They nodded.

“Anything else?” Jason asked.

“Yeah.” Reggie ran his fingers through his hair. “If it is going to be only us in this family. How are we going to know who the extend the invitation to? How are we going to decide who to help and who not to….” They all looked at each other not knowing.

“It would be reckless to just go with our instincts now.” Jason said. “But we can’t answer that….” They continued to eat in silence.

Josie was the first to get up throwing her trash away. And they all looked at her with worry. Even Toni. “Can you guys stop looking at me like I’m a wounded dog….”

“Jose, we’re just worried about you.” Cheryl said.

“Well stop it. Please. It’s doing more harm than good.” Josie didn’t mean to sound so harsh. But Reggie understood. They all did.

“Whatever you want.” He said. She hated and loved his brown eyes. The way he looked at her. Wanting her to just be safe. It was getting harder to not want to be around him. Especially after last night. She panicked when she didn’t wake up in his arms. But she couldn’t show it.

She just couldn’t be around them right now, leaving, she went to the weapons. And Archie followed her. And Reggie and Cheryl’s eyes followed him. “Josie……….” Archie called to her.

“how are you doing it? How are you holding up so well? No tears. No nightmares. And here I am. Everyone is proving me right. That I am the one who’s lacking….”

“That’s not true. I don’t think you are. And for sure Reggie knows you’re stronger than him.” She shrugged at their obvious feelings. “My dad is dead. But it still hasn’t hit me. I still expect for him to walk in here. Tell me that it wasn’t real. That’s what keeping me grounded.” She grabbed his hand as Reggie frowned.

“It’s just friendship.” Cheryl grabbed his hand, smiling. The more she was around Archie, she realized he had this light about him. Like Jason, he was natural at saying the right thing. Being intuned to one’s feelings. Josie needed that right now. And Reggie was mature to understand that.

He wished he could be more for her……..

“Calm down loverboy.” Toni said. “You and Josie are practically married.” He shrugged.

Josie held Archie’s hand as he held it back. “That’s why we were all brought together. Because we understand each other.”

“Even Reggie?” He asked. He felt like a kid wanting to be accepted by everyone.

“Don’t let Reggie run you off. His defense mechanism is flawless. But he does care about us and wants the best for us regardless. Toni is a fighter for sure. And Cheryl and Jason….”

“The wonder Twins….” The two laughed at his nickname. “They’re special. Cheryl is…..”

“She is special.” Josie noticed the sparkle in his eye for the red head. “She’s the one who saved me. I think the world of her.” Her eyes moved from the weapons to the bullets that lay on the table beneath to the ground.

“She does of you too….” Archie said. “So why are you staring at the ground.”

“Because when we came here last night, I thought I saw something on the ground when we were unpacking. I thought it was because I was tired but. I’m trying to prove myself wrong.” She bit her lip stooping down under the table, to see a small steel square being held by four flat screws. “See.” She pointed to it. Opening the side drawer of the table, she grabbed the screwdriver as she began her task.

“Guys. Guys.” Archie called to them as they came. Josie held a metal box in her hand. Archie looked in the hole. “No key.”

“No problem.” Josie used the screwdriver to open it.

“Well look at you.” Toni smirked.

Inside laid the generator and fuse box skematics that only Reggie could read. His eyes widened paying close attention to every detail. And old journals. Cheryl took one, opening it. “Guys.” They waited for her to continue. “This place was Pop’s.”

“The restaurant owner?” Reggie asked.

“Nah. Of course the restaurant owner.” Jason teased as the others laughed. Even Reggie had to. He skimmed the journals with Cheryl. “Turns out he was a war vet. And this place was always here as a safe house during WWi and II. And he remodeled it….” She read his handwriting.

“If he remodeled it then he knew what was coming. How did he know?” Toni grabbed the book from the twin’s hand. Jason smiled at her curiosity.

“Because….Pop’s was more than a war vet. He was a retired five-star general. The mayor at the time honored him at a veteran’s day event a couple of years back. My mom and I were there.” Josie watched their eyes widen.

“He still had ties with the army.” Toni informed. “He got word of a spreading virus. Something the government meant to use as a weapon. And a way to control the population. But it backfired.” Cheryl and Josie read it with her.

“Obviously.” Reggie said.

“He knew the evacuation point wasn’t gong to protect us all.” Josie said.

They all took a moment to digest it all. “And now Pops is gone….” Archie said.

“We don’t know that.” Cheryl said. “What if he’s at the evacuation point?”

“My gut tells me he’s gone.” Archie wiped his eyes. Reggie gripped his shoulder. His too. They all knew the truth.

“It doesn’t matter if he’s gone or not. He’s a badass who gave us this. And we’re going to protect it.” Reggie tried. Archie nodded. Reggie was right. It didn’t make sense to mope. They had to keep moving.

Reggie’s eyes looked at the door behind the ladder. “Guys get a weapon.”

“Wait. Are ready to open that door?” Archie asked.

“We don’t have a choice. I have too many things to be afraid of. I can’t be afraid of this.” They all agreed as he grabbed a machete as the others grabbed a gun.

They aimed their weapons at their door, as Reggie tried to open the heavy door slowly. “It won’t budge.” He looked at the metal door seeing the skeleton key hole. “See if there is a key in there.” They searched.

“Got it.” Archie turned the knob as they opened the door.

“What in the hell?” Toni spoke for them.

They saw sewer tunnels. And Josie ran to her things as the others looked at her. With pride, she held her mother’s map. “This was who she got the map from. Pop.” The handwriting and symbols matched the journal entries.

“So this is the main way to all the alleys in town.” Jason examine the map.

“Yeah.”

 Jason placed the pistol in his belt loop while grabbing his staff and some bullets.

“What are you doing?” Toni asked.

“Getting ready to test this theory.” Toni smirked with pride, grabbing her blade as the others got ready.

“Let me go take a shower.” Josie ran.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Walking through the tunnels, Jason held the map with the others around him. Josie led the way with her crossbow. They had been walking for so long, their eyes had adjusted to the darkness. As they walked they were memorizing each pathway of the city. It had been two hours, and then….a low chant was heard.

“You got to be kidding me.” Toni huffed as Jason nudged her. But Josie only stood there, ready. Firing an arrow at its skull. “Nice.” Reggie rolled his eyes. Toni was a natural born flirt.  As it lay on the ground, Josie walked to it pulling out the arrow from it head.

“Where are we now?” Josie only asked.  They didn’t like the tone of her voice. She sounded distant. Too distant.

“Close to the evacuation point.” Jason informed. Archie bit his lip, he was still learning their personalities. But he wanted to know more about them. Especially Cheryl……..

“Why don’t we take a break and play a little game….” Archie took a sip from a canteen.

“Yeah. It’s called Shut-Up.” Reggie smirked.

“Do you choose to be a jerk or does it come naturally?” Archie battled. He had so many sides to him. “Dude. I know you’ve lost it all. And you got every reason to be upset, but don’t take it out on me and the others. We’re not punching bags.”

“I didn’t say you were, but you’re being sensitive.” Reggie huffed. “Let me guess you were entitled. You got everything you ever wanted. And because of that. You hate when things don’t go your way.…..” Reggie battled.

Yeah. He was harsh. But the others didn’t disagree.

“You’re right. But it doesn’t mean I’m wrong either. I’m trying to give us something to focus on other than waiting for the next bad thing to happen.” Archie said. Jason stood in between them as Toni and Cheryl sat down against the wall, watching Josie carefully.

“That’s what happens when too much testosterone is in the room.” Toni whispered, rewarded with Cheryl’s low giggle.

“Being here is driving me insane too.” Cheryl kept her eyes on Josie who kneeled beside the walker. The boys were so into their petty argument they didn’t pay attention.

“guys.” Jason said. “Now is not the time.” He felt like a babysitter.

“Tell Carrot Top his optimism isn’t as uplifting as he thinks.”

“I’m trying to help.”

“Don’t.” Reggie stared at Josie with his peripheral vision.

Josie kneeled down beside the walker. Wondering the life the cadaver had before she was turned. Jusding by the sweater, it was a woman. Was she a mother with kids? A Wife. She held herself trying to figure out how they could disconnect themselves. That the cadavers were still human in some way. Then her mother’s face flashed before her eyes. She wondered if her mother was walking aimlessly. Or did someone put her out of her misery?

“josie….”Reggie touched her shoulder. She looked to him with tears in her eyes. And he wiped them away. He was just so tender with her. And she couldn’t allow herself to get so close to him. She was going to lose him too.

“Just leave me alone.” They all stood silent. Hating their sad eyes she made. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Archie said, starring daggers at Reggie.

“Yeah I do. Because I have got. We have got to learn to make room for more pain.” She took a deep breath. I got to get out of here.” She saw the metal bars from the ladder. Cheryl and Toni followed her to the streets.

“Maybe if you’d learn how to be nicer, then she’d finally trust you.” Archie pushed past him. And Reggie pushed him against the ladder.

“Guys stop.” Jason pulled them apart. He didn’t know how this fight started between them. But the two just stared at eachother. “You know what. Argue. But we have enough to fight against than eachother.” Jason climbed up the bars.

Archie pushed him off.

“You’re not an idiot, but you’re acting like one.” Archie climbed up the ladder.

And he followed huffing.

As they walked through the streets, Cheryl held Josie’s hand. “You know you can’t keep pushing him away like that. You’re being hypocritical.”

“I know.” Josie said hearing the men behind them. “But it’s too much for one to handle. Everything that’s going on inside my head. I don’t want to put that on him. He wants to help, but he doesn’t realize what it entails.”

“But word from the wise. If you can find someone who gets you. And wants to be with you in this hellhole. You take it.” Toni said. “Because even before this, it was hard to meet someone who truly cared. Men. Women. After a while you get used to being hurt. of trusting the wrong people to be vulnerable with. But he’s not one of them.” Josie squeezed her hand, giving Toni a smile. Finally she was starting to feel accepted by the others.

The men walked behind them. Jason in the middle of the two. The tension was getting on his nerves. He stopped in his tracks. “Am I going to have to treat you two like children and force you to make up.” The girls stopped, giving them a moment. Toni smirked at his assertiveness.

Archie cut his eyes at Reggie and vice versa. “I didn’t do anything.” Archie said. “and he knows that.” Reggie took a deep breath.

“Ok. You’re right. I’m not a people person. And to be honest, it was a joke you took too seriously. Sorry about that. But don’t bring my feelings for Josie into this. Because you don’t know what’s going on between us. Hell. I don’t even know.” Josie bit her lip, eavesdropping. “You don’t see me making comments about you staring at Cheryl do you?” Cheryl blushed as Jason covered his face. Archie could only ignore his embarrassment. 

“Fine.” Archie said. “Truce.” They caught back up with the girls. The three looked at each other hoping all was good.

“We’re fine.” Jason said. “For now.” And Josie looked at Reggie mouthing “I’m sorry”. That was good enough for him.

They were getting closer to the evacuation site. Might as well be nosy and see. To be honest they felt safer away from it.

The streets were filled with people trying to get in. At a distance they saw large men lined up at the gate, pointing their guns at the people. Even on the roof top. It made them sick. And furious.

“Let us in!!!!!! We know you got room in there.” One man screamed, staring the man with the rifle in the eyes.

“Say one more word and you’re dead.” The man with the rifle threatened.

They all looked at each other, not knowing how to process this. The convention center was built to hold all the townspeople.

“How can they do this to people?” Archie asked. “They lied to us all. We have a safe place but what about those people? All those parents and kids. The cadavers are getting stronger and faster…They need protection……”Archie preached.

“Well that wont happen with St. Clair as the new mayor. Thompson stepped down because of his old age.” Toni informed. “While you guys were off achieving great things in college. I was here with the Serpents. He was working for the elite. Not caring about all the people in town. Basically creating a system that molds criminals and then blames us for being the criminals. Not providing funds for education. Raising taxes. Not having good public defenders. He wanted us to do his illegal acts. But Tall Boy wasn’t having that. He was his own man. And he pushed us to the outskirts of the city because of that.”

“so basically St. Clair is the real criminal mastermind.” Reggie said. Josie bit her lip, why didn’t her mother tell her this? Was she trying to protect her somehow?

“And the evacuation point is a hoax.” Jason said. “A symbol of false security. Damnit.” He wanted to kick something. How could a man they didn’t even know be this powerful?

Cheryl bit her lip. Why does that name sound familiar to her?

 “Only the wealthy have secured spots. The middle class are workers.” Toni answered as the others saddened. This was the first time they had heard this. “I thought you guys knew all of this. Just like it was before. Northside always wins.”

“No. We didn’t.” Archie looked at Cheryl in deep thought.

“Well it does explain why you two are out here with us rather than safe in there. You’re town royalty. And you are the ex- mayor’s daughter.”

“Of course they wouldn’t think about us.” Josie said. “They didn’t want my mom to be mayor in the first place.” Reggie held her hand.

“And it’s not like our name is that great either.” Jason said. “We’re heir to a drug empire.” Toni didn’t mean to hurt them like this, holding his hand. He only gave it a little squeeze.

“Wait. On holidays when we were home, I remember walking past Daddy’s study. Hearing him on the phone, arguing. With a man named St. Clair. He wanted him to start a business together. But daddy didn’t want to.”

“Trash recognizes trash.” Reggie said, instantly regretting his words. “Sorry. Honestly. I didn’t mean for it to sound like that.”

“No. You’re right. My dad was trash. He was everything you didn’t want to be. The only good thing he did was to keep us from here. He didn’t deserve to live. He hurt a lot of innocent people….” Toni squeezed his hand.

“You’re not like him though.” She assured as he took it in. Cheryl smiled at the two.

They stiffened at the sound of footsteps in the alley. They released a breath at only three cadavers approaching them. Their arms were reaching toward Archie and Toni.

 “I got em.” Archie aimed his gun. He shot them effortlessly in the head. They looked dumbfounded. Not expecting such precision. “My dad and I used to hunt. I can track too.”

“Track?” Cheryl asked. “Like finding animals in the woods and other people.” He nodded. He didn’t even think she would know what tracking was, but this girl was full of surprises.

“Guess that was pretty cool.” Reggie said.

“wait. Are you giving me a compliment?”

“Don’t push it Carrot Top.” They laughed hearing an alarm go off.

“Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.” They heard someone from the crowd scream as chaos followed. People were dispersing from everywhere. Trying to get away from the tank driving in the middle of the street. All they could hear were loud gunshots and sounds from the engine. Toni grabbed the girls’ hands pulling them in another alleyway as the men followed.

“Everyone alright.” Jason asked not seeing a sewer entrance.

They were drowning in people’s loud cries for help. “What if they look through here?” Toni asked watching bodies fall to the ground. She didn’t want to die today.

Archie and Reggie searched for a back door. “Guys!” Archie kicked the door open as they ran inside the back entrance to the library. Getting down on the ground, they heard the bullets shoot through the building. Taking a deep breath, Archie made sure his body covered Cheryl’s as Reggie and Jason did the same for Josie and Toni.

And then the bullets stopped.

“Is everyone ok?” Reggie asked smelling blood in the air. He patted himself, looking Josie over. She was fine. Scared. But fine.

Archie rubbed Cheryl’s cheeks as she gripped his wrists. “You ok?” She took a deep breath, catching her composure.

“yeah…”She said.

 Toni saw the blood on the floor. Looking to Jason, he turned over. “Jason!.” She panicked as they ran to him. He hissed, at the unbearable pain. His vision was blurry, but he could still see them. Toni. Cheryl. And the others were safe. That was all that mattered.

“Crap.” He gripped his shoulder with his other arm. Josie grabbed her bag. Trying to keep her calm. Everything was going so fast.

“Guys keep talking to him. Make sure he doesn’t go into shock.”

“Jason. Everything is going to be fine.” Cheryl said. “We’ve been through too much for you to leave me. us now.” She cried gripping his arm. It broke the men’s hearts to see this, but they had to strong for them. Jason would want that.

“He’s gonna be ok.” Archie assured.

“Is there an exit wound?” Josie asked as they examined him.

“No……” Reggie said as Cheryl gripped one hand while Toni did the other. They couldn’t lose him.

“Girls…..” Archie said.

“You got to calm down.” Reggie finished.

“They’re right. I’m…… fine.” Jason mustered. “It just hurts…….like hell.” The two laughed. He was so brave. But Josie’s eyes stayed on the wound.

“We got to get the bullet out.” Josie asked.

“What do you need for us to do?” Reggie asked.

“You two hold him down. Get him a rag to bite on. We don’t know if anyone else is outside.” Reggie pinned him down, placing his hands on his legs while Archie grabbed a rag from his bag, placing it in his mouth.

“We’re not leaving you.” Cheryl assured him. “Never.”

Josie gave him a reassuring smile. “Hopefully, it didn’t hurt a major artery. Toni, I need your knife and Tall Boy’s lighter. Burn the blade.” To be honest, she didn’t know if these were the proper procedures. But she had to save her brother.

The others were counting on her and she couldn’t let them down. Her forehead was sweaty and her hands were shaky as she gripped the knife. Reggie bit his lip. This was too much responsibility for one person. “I can do it. You just tell me how.”

“No. I can do this.” She assured as blood oozed from the wound. Holding her breath, she dug in his wound, finding the bullet, removing it as Jason’s screams were blocked with the rag. Cheryl and Toni squeezed his hands as Reggie and Archie held him in place.  “Toni give me a pressure bandage.” Toni quickly searched her bag as they set the bandage in place.

Soon, the bleeding began to slow down.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Cheryl held his hand as her twin slept peacefully. She wouldn’t know what to do if anything happened to him. She hugged Josie after she placed the final stitch in his wound. Right now, they stayed at the library. Hoping to not have any other visitors. It was best not to move Jason for right now.

Toni stared at the two. Wondering how this happened to her. It wasn’t a secret, she loved both men and women. But her preference was more so women. And now, this man just came along changing everything. She thought she was scared to die, but now she was scared to live. Scared of giving into these feelings. Now she knew how Josie felt. And she wanted to be near him.

“Go take a break.” Toni sat beside the red head. It was obvious the ex-Serpent cared about her brother more than she would like to admit it. She remembered the fear she held in her eyes for him. “Seriously. I got it.” Cheryl obeyed.

“I’m glad you’re alright.” She ran her hands through his hair. It was more to herself than him. What would she have done if she lost him? His eyes opened as she welcomed him with a smile. “Go back to sleep.”

Her smile told him he wasn’t dead. So did the pain. She never looked more beautiful to him.

“Did anyone else get hurt?” Toni kissed his hand. His heart was so big. And he found the strength to stroke her cheek.

“No. We’re fine. Don’t worry about anyone else but yourself.” She squeezed his hand.

“That’s kind of hard to do.” His eyes bore into hers. “You make that hard to do.” She blushed at his words.

“And you make it so hard to be mad at. That bullet was meant for me. You shouldn’t have covered me like that. The moment you’ve come in my life you’ve been protecting me and I can’t thank you enough.”

“I don’t want a thank you. It’s just the right thing to do.” He never broke eye contact.

“You really think so?” he only nodded, hissing from the pain.

“Josie did her best with the stitches. She’s a badass.” She informed.

“Don’t remind me. and shes not the only one I know.” The two laughed. “I got to repay that girl somehow.”

Reggie took his canteen pouring water over Josie’s bloody hands, wiping them off with a rag. Even after she treated him like crap, he still there supporting her. Taking care of her. He was just so good to her. “Jason is going to be fine.” He assured. She nodded. Exhausted. Grateful his arms had enough strength for them both.

“I’m just glad it was the shoulder and not the head.” She listened to his steady heart while he rubbed her back. “I hate he endured that. That we all have to eventually endure that. The luck of the draw.”

“He’s strong.” Reggie said. “And we’ve learned to do what is necessary.” She wondered where he learned the ability to speak volumes with one little simple sentence.

“I’m just glad it worked out because we wouldn’t be the same with him gone. And Cheryl wouldn’t be able to look me in the eyes knowing I couldn’t do anything to keep him alive. I mean. What if he had a blood clot….”She bit her lip.

“Josie. Thank God Jason’s alive. But if something had happened to him, we wouldn’t blame you.”

“But I would blame myself. I’m just so used to having this control over my life and now there is no control.  Even with you. I’m going back and forth. And. These feelings. My mother. Everything is so foggy…How?” She stiffened. Looking for an answer from him.

“Josie. I wish I knew myself. I wish I could explain this but I can’t. and I’m sorry for that. But I know this is good for me.” He said. “You here is good.” He held her in his lap, rubbing her back tenderly. She was mentally and physical drained as her eyes began to close.

“Me too…..” Sleep was laced in her voice as she gripped his shirt. Taking in his warmth. She felt so safe.

He looked down at her, giving her a light smile, kissing her forehead. It still wasn’t concrete, but it was good enough right now…..

Cheryl sat in the corner, playing with her fingers. Staring at her family. They made it another day. And she was relieved they were all still together. Running her hands through her hair, she felt a presence in front of her. Looking up, Archie sat beside her.

“How you holding up?” He asked, taking in the bags under her eyes. She needed rest, but that was easier said than done.

“I’m as well as to be expected. When Jason got shot. It was like I felt it too. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. We had already been through so much before. His drug addiction. My volatile relationships. Our parents’ neglect.” Tears began to fall.

“And just like those this, you guys pulled through together.” Archie wiped them away. Now that things were settling down, her body was finding peace. Closing her eyes, she took in his gentle touch.

“Thank you.” She sniffed holding herself, wondering how these feelings crept inside of her. He was just so pure hearted……

“A lot on innocent people were hurt today. Killed today.”

“I can’t believe we were so blitz. I think everyone was. We were expecting to be saved. We romanticized the idea. But we can only save ourselves. And I shouldn’t be this way. But I’m not worried about those other families who lost someone. Just mine. All of us. I know I sound evil….”

“No, you sound human. I just want to make sure you’re alright.” He blushed. “All of us are alright.” He caught her eyes and she nodded not feeling alone.

This was a foreign feeling to her. How this new world was a blessing to her in a way. It brought her and Jason closer if possible. It gave her real friends. It changed her for the better. And right now, she was feeling so much she couldn’t handle it. She began to shake.

And Archie took her in his arms. “You’re safe.” He whispered in her hair. “We’re safe.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Archie admired Cheryl resting on his chest. His fingers ran through her long hair, as she gripped his shirt. This woman was so strong and passionate. He didn’t think anyone could be like this. Licking his lips, he stroked her cheeks. And she fell into his touch. He felt a light smile on his face. She was so beautiful……..

Then he heard light steps from a distance. No. Not now. Panicking, he sat up as Cheryl wiped her eyes. “What’s wrong?” She asked, ignoring the embarrassment of sleeping on his chest.

“Someone’s coming. We need to hide.” He and Cheryl raced to wake the others up.

They had no time to ask questions as they ran to the basement. Hiding behind old book shelves. Each held their guns, preparing themselves. They all looked at Jason who was more prepared than all of them with his arm in a makeshift sling. He gave them reassuring eyes. Luckily, it was his left shoulder that was injured. Biting his lip, an idea crossed his mind.

“Guys, if someone’s coming we’ll have a better advantage above than on the ground. Archie and Reggie nodded, hoisting the girls on their shoulders as they climbed on the high shelves. Their eyes were dark. Threatening. Ready……

“I’m going in.” He followed the orders to walk inside.

A young man with a rifle, treaded over broken glass and the smell of blood. Aiming his rifle, he walked through bookshelves with his finger on the trigger. This was his life. To take orders from another leader. One who was worse than Tall Boy. Kicking in every door, his walkie talkie went off. “Could you find anything Sweet Pea?”

“No Fangs. Noone. You and Melody alright?” He kept searching in the darkness.

“Yeah. We’re good. You are the one who’s by yourself.” Her concerned voice made him made him actually think he was worth something.

“I’ll be back before you know it.” He could see her smile in his head.

“O but what about me?” Fangs interfered as they sighed.

“Both of you. Be careful. Over and out.” He continued his search. He could handle one building by himself. He had been up against more odds. The people he had to kill today. He thought he would get used to seeing death. But he wasn’t. And he couldn’t show guilt. Or remorse. Their cries made their stomach churn. But he was too hard to cry now. He thought he knew what being a criminal was.

Peddling drugs.

Robbery.

But he had never killed. He had beaten and broken, but never killed.

It was a dark place he had to go to look in their eyes, listen to them beg for their lives. And still pull the trigger.

He didn’t have a choice. To live or to die.

He just hoped no one else in was in this building. Kicking in the basement door, he stared straight. His feet treaded lightly, not seeing the women on the tall book shelves. Or Reggie in the dark corner. “Don’t move.” His voice was threatening. Chilling.

Toni squinted her eyes at the young man with the neck tattoo…..

 “Put the weapon down. And don’t make any swift movements.” He threatened as Archie and Jason came from the other corners aiming their weapons. They looked as young as him, but judging from their hard eyes, they had seen enough violence to not make idle threats. If he tried anything, they would kill him.

The man placed his rifle on the ground. ”Do it. Kill me.” He stared in Reggie’s dark eyes. “Shoot me!!!!!!!”

“And give you an easy way out.” He said. “Are you working for St. Clair? Did you kill all of those innocent people?”

The culprit held up his hands, but didn’t respond. His silence said enough.

 “Answer me.” Reggie hit him in the head with the gun handle, watching him fall on the ground. A bruise formed on the side of his forehead. The man only laughed, picking himself up.

“You surprised me. I didn’t think you had it in you.” Even with the dirt and sweat, he still looked like a pretty boy. “Yeah.” He knew this was going to be his last moment……                        

“And you intend to kill us?” He nodded. Looking up at the girls aiming their weapons, seeing one familiar face. The girl with purple hair. His mouth dropped.

“Toni…..” He asked as they looked at her with curiosity.

“Sweet Pea?” Jason looked between the two, not letting his weapon drop. “Tall Boy said you were dead.” She couldn’t believe her eyes. Neither could he.

“He didn’t know.…..” He couldn’t believe this was his sister standing right here. He looked at the others with question. They did too.

“Toni who is this?” Jason asked as the man noticed their body language. The others didn’t drop their guard. They had him right in their sight just in case he was trying to make a move.

“A Serpent.” Toni explained as Archie picked up the rifle, helping the girls down the shelf. “Were you the one who did this to him?” She pointed to Jason’s shoulder. “Answer me.” She yelled. Instantly, his guard dropped.

“I don’t know. We follow orders. We were just shooting.” His tone was low. Sorrowful. She could still detect some remorse.

“For what?” Jason kept his tone low yet lethal. “Hundreds of people are dead because of you guys.”

“What do you want me to say?” Sweet Pea yelled back. “Sorry doesn’t make it better. Doesn’t bring them back. They won’t come back. But I had to do it. We had to it. There are two sides to this new world. The strong and the weak. The weak die.”

“How did you get mixed in with this?” Toni gave them a signal to drop their weapons. They did.

“In jail, St. Clair came to me. Offered me exoneration for my service to him. Offered me a spot during this. And yes I took it…..like you would have done. I wasn’t going to wait and get turned in jail. Now my turn. Who are these people?” He didn’t recognize them. “Are they Serpents too….”

“Don’t insult us.” Cheryl spat as he gave the stunning girl curious eyes. Then he looked at the man with matching hair and full lips. They were Blossoms.

“So then where are they?” He asked. “Why aren’t you with them?”

“They’re dead.” Toni said. His eyes widened. “And we killed them.”

“You’re lying.” Sweet Pea said.  How could the six of them be powerful enough to do that? They didn’t seem physically strong enough…..

“You don’t have the right to sound like you care. You left as soon as you could. And you never once tried to get in contact with us. Me. As much as I protected you from Tall Boy when your choices cost us money. Potentially our lives……” Old emotions began to resurface. She did her best to stay in check.

“I never forgot that. And I’m sorry for doing that to you guys. But how could you kill the only family. The only protection you had.…..”

“They weren’t my family. And neither are you.” She spat.

The others were taking all this in. Not knowing how to react. And Sweet Pea didn’t know what to think of Toni anymore.

“You haven’t changed. You only think of yourself. Pretending like you cared about Southside. But you didn’t….” Toni said.

Jason felt a little lightheaded, gripping her shoulder. Looking to him she rested his arm around her shoulder. She helped sit him down.

“So how did St. Clair’s plan of killing innocent people manifest?” Josie asked. Sweet Pea looked at Mayor McCoy’s daughter. She was beautiful like her.

“He hasn’t been the same since his son was killed himself. Nick was probably the smart one in all of this.” Their eyes widened. “Overdose on Jingle Jangle.  And he bought them from of course southside. So once again. We’re the problem that needs to be fixed. Majority of the people outside are lower class if you haven’t noticed.”

“So then, why would he come to you?” Archie said.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Reggie said. “Because he’s telling him the ins and outs of their world. The drug trade. The weapons smuggling. Who better to ask than a Serpent themselves?”

“Well aren’t you smart pretty boy?” Reggie gripped the trigger, and Josie caught his eyes. Telling him to calm down. “Just like Northside to pass judgement. Not understanding that we never had opportunity. And you seem to have forgotten. We could never make anything of ourselves other than criminals. And then we’re locked up and thrown away. While you guys do just as much as us, but you have mommy and daddy to bail you out. We have an unfair advantage. But we matter too. You think I want this. You have no idea what its like to hate yourself. To be numb. To want this all to go away.” Toni took a deep breath. He was right. They all knew it.

“Then why haven’t you tried to stop St. Clair on the inside if you hate what you’re doing. You seem to be persuasive.” Josie asked.

“He is.” Toni wondered herself.

“Because no one wants to die. And if St. Clair were to be killed. Someone else would take over. And do the same thing. Work with the monster you know.” His eyes fell on Josie, Cheryl and Jason. Archie and Reggie threatened with their eyes aiming their weapons with him.

“Why aren’t you guys three at the evacuation point….” It was like they had a scarlet letter on their foreheads.

“Because he’s a racist fascist.” Reggie said. “Who apparently hates the Northside too. He had his picks and chooses. He just wants what’s best for himself.”

Archie ran his hands through his hair. Thinking of their conversation this morning. How they were all in this together. His eyes fell on Jason who was sleeping on Toni’s shoulder. And Cheryl on the other side of him. His adrenaline was low. But they needed to make something happen. He paced as Cheryl, Toni, Reggie and Josie. Even Sweet Pea. Looked at him with confusion.

“Reggie help me.” He opened up his bag pulling out a rope. Sweet Pea tried to run, but Josie aimed her gun.

“Move and you get shot.” She threatened. Reggie smirked at her power. She reminded Sweet Pea of Melody so much. The way she stared danger in eyes. He would never get to see her again. Hear her light laugh. He would never get to see his brother again. And now wasn’t the time to tell Toni Fangs was alive.

“Atta girl.” Reggie gripped Sweet Pea with a swiftness, pinning him down to the floor. Slamming his face against the ground. Pressing his knee in his back, holding his arms behind him. Then a thought crossed his mind. “You don’t have a tracking device on you now do you?” Sweet Pea grunted as Reggie grabbed his walkie talk, seeing a red light flicker.

“Crap.” He begged for Cheryl to hold it as Josie still aimed her weapon. The red head used a knife to open it, pulling out the mechanism while Archie wrapped his ankles and hands together.

“Guys we got to go.” Toni said, helping Jason up. “who’s to say more of them aren’t coming.” Right now, this was hard. Being around Sweet Pea. Seeing him as a nemesis rather than a friend. His hard eyes matched hers.

He had no idea what they were planning on doing to him.

Reggie rubbed his chin. “We could plant it.” He informed. “Archie follow me.”

Five minutes later, they stared at the men bringing down a dead cadaver. Placing it on the floor. The two looked at Sweet Pea. “We got to make this look believable.” Reggie bit his lip. He put the walkie talkie on the cadaver.

“That’s not enough.” Toni walked to Sweet Pea, pressing his neck, rendering him unconscious.

“That was amazing.” Archie said.

“We got to put his clothes on it too.” They all looked at each other. “Got any other suggestions. We’re taking a hostage. We don’t want anything that traces back to us or our whereabout.”

“Thank God, I didn’t use military knots.” Archie and Reggie bent down untying the knots with a swiftness.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Archie carried the unconscious Sweet Pea in the alleyway. Josie bit her lip, finding a vein, cutting him as his blood dripped on the hard cement. Reggie placed the cadaver dressed in his clothes on top of it. It looked like he had been shot in the head. Cheryl placed a bandage on Sweet Pea’s arm so the blood wouldn’t drip. Walking through the tunnels, Reggie carried Jason. Archie carried Sweet Pea still.

“Are you ok Toni?” Cheryl bit her lip. That was the constant question.

“Let me see. I thought my brother was dead, now I found out that he’s not only dead. But he’s working with St. Clair. And I feel detached from him..……”

“Correction. Taking orders.” Reggie interjected. “This world isn’t black and white. Put ourselves in his shoes. Wouldn’t we do it too?” They all nodded. It wasn’t something they expected from the guy who hit him in the head.

“Which is why we had to take him. If we had of let him go, who’s to say he would go and tell about us.”

“So we took him to buy some time. Until we decide what to do with him.” Josie stated. “Are we going to kill him? I know it sounds callous. And I’m sorry Toni. Please forgive me.  but what’s the purpose of taking him hostage?” The others looked at Archie with the same question in their eyes.

Toni didn’t want to face this, but it had to be.

“What if this is a sign?” Archie asked.

“A sign for what?” Cheryl asked.

“A sign for us to stop St. Clair.” He barely whispered as Toni stopped in her tracks. Turning around slowly to look him in the eyes.

“What?” Her irritation was obvious. “How can you involve us in this without even asking us. This is more than just about right and wrong here. And you know that.”

No one could object. “They have men. No. an army. They have fire power…..”

“Agreed.” Reggie said. “You can’t force this decision on us. To stop St. Clair. Yes. What he is doing is wrong. But what if it’s a sign to leave this town. Sweet Pea isn’t going to help us. Even if we wanted to stop him. And to be honest I wouldn’t blame him.”

“So that’s what we do. Just run. Not even fight for ourselves. Our city.” He looked to Cheryl for backup. And she didn’t know. She agreed with both to an extent.

“What’s the point of fighting if we’re dead?” Reggie asked.

“Agreed.” He never thought he and Toni would see eye to eye until this. Josie rubbed her temples. “I mean do you just hope to wander around town and find communities of people to help. That’s not going to happen. It’s not realistic.”

“Guys. It was just an idea.” Archie said.

“Yeah right. We see the wheels turning in your head.” Josie huffed as they made it back to their home.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Archie laid down, still feeling the tension towards him. Yes. He was selfish for already conspiring. But he had to remind himself. This wasn’t just about him. It about them.….Sitting up, he stared at the unconscious Sweet Pea tied to a chair. Luckily they had some clothes to fit him. Toni was going to have to show them how to use pressure points. Holding himself, Cheryl sat beside him with her eyes on the sleeping Jason and Toni. Looking at him, she folded her lips.

“You didn’t mean any harm. We all know that. And I know that if Jason were coherent, he would back you up wholeheartedly. We want to help. But we can’t. But we can’t….” She reached for his hand. “you are the most amazing person I have met. You want to give so much of yourself….” She blushed. “All of you are amazing….” Tears fell down her eyes.

“Cheryl.” He wiped her tears away. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.” He cupped her face gently. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t intentionally put you or us in danger.”

“I know. I know. It’s just that. It feels good to not be alone. Even when I was helping Jason through his ordeal, I felt alone. I just wanted my brother back. I got him back. And I met Josie. And you. And even Reggie and Toni.” They both laughed. “I didn’t realize how emotionally scarred I was. But now, I feel myself healing….” He squeezed her hand.

“Me too. Before this. I didn’t realize how entitled I was. Even living with just my dad. Things worked, even when they didn’t. and now I’m faced with the reality of actually having to make things work. That my actions affect everyone around me. But I feel like I can try to move on. With you. All of you.” She rested her head on his shoulder.

“For now, let’s go to sleep.” He obeyed.

Reggie was upstairs, sitting in a vacant room. He couldn’t go to sleep so he might as well. Listening carefully, he heard someone climb up the ladder. “Josie….” She came to him sitting beside him on the old wooden table which seemed to be once an office.

“I didn’t see you downstairs. And I couldn’t sleep either.” She played with her fingers. And he gently stroked her cheek. “My mother.” She paused. “she had a way with words. Made me feel safe. And I miss her so much. But when I’m with you. I just feel safe. It reminds me of her….”

“I miss my parents too. I know I don’t open up like I should. I’m still working on that. But you. The others. This is the best thing that’s happened to me.” She closed her eyes at the touch of his lips to her forehead.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed her wrist, lacing his fingers with hers. And she held his hand back. It felt so warm in hers. She closed her eyes, enjoying this. Wishing this was guaranteed.

“Can I hug you?” She must have sounded so innocent. But she wanted to be held by him. He only nodded, picking her small form up, sitting her in his lap. Her arms wrapped around him. And his thumb tilted her chin. His eyes couldn’t let hers go. They both mirrored this softness, wonder, and fear for the other. Asking with his eyes, she nodded feeling his lips gently touch hers.

He then pulled away. It was unsure. Hesitant. But warm enough to where they both missed the contact. Leaning in carefully, their lips moved together. Her arms gripped his biceps, steadying herself. His hands gripped her waist. Keeping him close to her. With each moment, their lips added more pressure. Eventually parting. “Was that just us getting this attraction out of our systems? Are we just reeling from the past days?” She asked as his thumb touched her lips. He shook his head, taking it all in.

“No. When you healed my cheek. That’s when it started. When you stood up to me. You’re just hella strong. I need that.”

“You’re strong too. You stand in your beliefs. And you don’t care what others think.”

“I care what you think though.” He admitted, holding her hand.

“Me too. hopefully tomorrow. We can all get the rest we need. And actually talk about this.”

“So you are Team Archie?”

“I’m team. I just want us. All of us to be together.”

“Me too.”

Toni looked at Jason. He was awake, staring at the ceiling. Taking in everything Toni just told him had transpired. He didn’t know if he was angry at Archie because his heart was in the right place. It was something that he would do himself. But doing what was right didn’t guarantee your safety. Then all those dead people flashed through his mind. They didn’t deserve that. No one deserved that.

His eyes fell on Sweet Pea, then to her. He could only imagine what was going on in her head. Sitting up, she placed her hand on his stomach. “You shouldn’t be moving.” She chastised. He gave her a gentle smile, moving her hair behind her ear. She still wasn’t used to this kind of tenderness. He saw her as this person. Not an object. Or a subordinate.

“Don’t worry about me. I’m completely indestructible.” He tried to make her smile, but she only frowned. Both knew that was a lie. “Come on. Talk to me. Sweet Pea is on your mind. I want to listen.”

Sweet Pea kept his eyes closed, listening. Its not like he could see with them open anyways. They had his eyes covered. But he felt a little room in the ropes….

“Like you. Archie has a way with words. Saying this could be a sign. But I don’t see it like him. It could be more of a sign for Sweet Pea to get a new life. Leave this town, since they already think he’s dead. He’s still my brother. I don’t want him in that situation anymore. But to be honest. He probably doesn’t see me the same. I killed the Serpents.”

“We killed them. Together.” He held her hand, showing her she wasn’t alone in this.

“And he probably won’t forgive us for it. But it had to be done. What they were going to do to Archie. Me. Everyone else outside of the evacuation point if they had the chance. Sweet Pea and I aren’t like that.” Jason held her and her brother heard her tears.

“But then with St. Clair. The Serpents were child’s play against him. What he’s doing now….If Sweet Pea is set free….I don’t know him anymore. We’ve all changed. He could go back….They could find us. Kill us. Or worse. I don’t know.”

“Neither do we.”

Sweet Pea felt the pain in her voice. It had come to two decisions. To keep him alive or to kill him. Personally, if he were them, he would kill him. He was too much of a liability. And then he thought of his family he would leave behind. Little and small. But Fangs and Melody were still his.  And they probably had already found out about “his death.” But if anyone could make it, they could. But he couldn’t tell them that. He couldn’t beg for his life. He wouldn’t be weak like that.  Despite how good they seemed. It was all a façade. Him or them? The choice was obvious.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Archie climbed the stairwell, shocked to see the sunset through the window. He-They- had slept that long. But it was a much needed sleep. Finally his face was becoming less sore. He panicked when he didn’t see Reggie and Josie with them. Walking through the hallway he made a sigh of relief when he found them huddled in the corner, sleeping. Their connection was inspiring. Making him feel like he could hold onto old customs of the past.

Reggie was the first to open his eyes at the presence, he looked down at Josie resting safely in his arms. “Hey….” She greeted him with a light smile. He only smiled stealing a light kiss. Archie cleared his throat as they sat up.

“Breakfast ready Carrot Top?” Reggie teased.

“You mean dinner?” Their eyes widened. “Yeah…it’s that late.” They heard someone climbing up the stairs.

“Archie. Josie. Reggie?” They smiled at Cheryl’s voice. “What are you guys doing up here?” She bit her lip standing beside Archie. She was still so awkward around him. Not knowing how to react.

“Josie and I feel asleep up here.” Reggie said as they all left.

“You know we never actually checked all the rooms up here.” Cheryl said.

“Because we were happy with what we found down stairs.” Josie held her hand as the boys began to open the doors down the hallway. They rolled their eyes, following them. Walking to the last door, they opened it, finding a random bookcase with books in tact.

“That’s odd.” They turned to find Toni and Jason behind them. Their curiosity got the better of them.

“Very odd.” Reggie said. “Everything is baron except this.”

Jason walked to the bookcase as Cheryl rolled her eyes. Leave it to him to be Indiana Jones. But he was in his own world as he pulled a book off the shelf. Opening it, his eyes widened, showing them a red button on the inside. “Can I push it?” He asked with enthusiasm that made them snicker.

“Might as well, we’re gonna die anyways.” Josie rolled her eyes at Reggie’s dark humor. “Who knows what else Pops has here.” Cheryl held the book steady as Jason pressed it.

Their eyes widened at the little tremble. The book case began to move to the side. ”This is too much.” Toni held her hands up, stepping back, to emergence of tv screens, showing all areas of the town. They were able to see the open streets in the town. And the cadavers roaming the streets. Reggie’s eyes sparkled.

“Pop was able to hook all the city cameras to this server. So we can actually see what’s going on. And also what’s going on here.” They watched Sweet Pea untie himself from the chair downstairs.

“Wait.” Archie said. “I did it on purpose. What he does determines what we do.”

“Thanks for that.” Toni gave him a light smile. “That sneaky bastard.” Toni smirked, heading down.

“We aren’t leaving you alone.” Cheryl and Josie followed her. The men gave them uncertain eyes.

“We got this.” Josie assured, kissing Reggie on the cheek. The three rushed without hesitation.

“We are officially whipped.” Jason said.

“It’s not so bad.” Reggie smirked.

“O crap.” Archie said jumping at the sound of a computer screen emerging from the other wall. Walking to it, they stared at the touchscreen labeled “Security Options.”  And Jason began to reach for it.

Reggie hit his hand out the way. “Did you just smack my hand?”

“Yes. You have the attention span of a three year old. Has it ever donned in your mind what security purpose means.” He shrugged. “If this was a safe house, then they had ways of protection than just an electrocuted gate. Missiles, other weapons”.

“We know Einstein. But how do we know for sure unless we find out.” Archie agreed and Reggie huffed.

“Fine.” He pushed the “Security Options” button. Scrolling through the items: Lockdown, Weaponry, Cameras, Maps. Pushing Weaponry, they huffed at the need for the security code. “It’s got to be in one of his journals. We didn’t read it all.”

“But first, let’s check in on the girls. They went back to the screen. 

Sweet Pea smirked at the weapons, leaning against the table with his hands in his pockets. Waiting for the girls as they came down ladder. “Blossom, your boyfriend needs to learn how to tie a knot.”

“Who’s to say he didn’t do it on purpose. It speaks volumes when you can run but you don’t.” Cheryl  kept her voice hard.

“You were waiting on us. You’re scared.” Josie saw through his perfected demeanor. His eyes were hard. And he had this smug smile on his face. Sweet Pea smirked looking at Toni.

She knew those eyes. He had a scheme planned. A most likely, an ineffective one.

“Tone. Where did you find these girls from? They’re tougher than some of the Serpents.”

“You have no idea.” Toni gave them a proud smirk. “What do you want?”

“As much as I hate you for what you did, I want my sister back. I want the Serpents back. The universe is doing this for a reason. Our bond is to each other not these entitled…….”

“Watch you mouth.” Josie threatened as he smirked.

“You know. You remind me of my…..”

“Who cares who she reminds you of.” Toni said. “That can’t happen. I don’t want to be like that anymore. Making excuses for the choices I make. Why can’t you see that?” He laughed shaking his head at her naivety.

“O my god. You are really falling for this northside bull. Don’t you see? Thinking you are more than a criminal. Thinking you are better than me. But you aren’t. They aren’t. We are all murderers, criminals. You can’t be self-righteous about it. She’s the daughter of the biggest drug dealer in town. Her mother accepted brides under the table. And I’m the trash. Toni I see what you see, they’re hot. ”

“You don’t talk about them like them like that….ever.” She threatened. “These people. They aren’t just people. They saved my life. We save each other’s lives. I’m not going to leave them. And if you would stop seeing things for how they used to be…..”

“Toni things are how they used to be. Rich vs. the poor. How long do you think you guys are gonna last until St. Clair finds out about this place? You’re damned if you do. You’re damned if you don’t. You guys know you don’t have the resources to fight him when he takes it away…”

The women looked at each other. So did the men.

“They think I’m dead anyways. Come with me. We can start up the Serpents do it right. What it was meant to be at the beginning. I’ve met some people. They’re like my family. I can get in touch with them. We could all leave together. It could be like how it was…..” She shook her head at his words.

“No. I can’t leave them.” She said as he squinted his eyes. “They’re my family too.”

“So if it’s not for them. Then who?” He rewinded last night in his mind. “The other Blossom twin. He’s the reason you don’t want to go…”

“Toni since when did you start acting like some school girl?”

“So you want me to leave my family and go with yours?”

“You don’t know these people. But you know me. and Fangs….”

“Fangs?” Toni’s mouth dropped. She couldn’t hide the raw emotions in her voice. Both Cheryl and Josie gave her strong eyes. He was doing this to distract her.

“Yeah. He had the same deal as me.”  He began to approach her as Cheryl held up her machete to him.

“You don’t move…” She threatened.

“I’m happy here. Doesn’t that count for something?”

“not when the happiness is false.”

The men listened to every word. Archie gripped Jason’s good shoulder, seeing the pain in his eyes. Knowing that this situation was making Toni choose between her brother and them. He didn’t want that. All that mattered was that she was safe to be herself. Make her own choices.

Climbing down the stairs, Sweet Pea stared daggers at Jason-all of them-, but he wasn’t afraid of him. “Why is it so hard for you to think you are the only person who cares for her. You abandoned her. Let her face Tall Boy all by herself. We do bad things for good reasons, but you do bad things just for yourself.”

“Shut-up. You don’t even know me.” He spat back.

Toni stood between them. “I’m not going with you.”

“Then you’re going to have to kill me. because when I leave here, I am going to go back to St. Clair. Back to my real family. You leave me with no choice.”

“Don’t.” She lifted the gun to his head, shaking. He smirked, walking towards it. Her. The others prepared themselves for her to pull the trigger. Staring him in the eyes, tears fell down her cheek.He had the upper hand after all.

This was her responsibility. She had to do it, but her hand wouldn’t stop.

“Pull it.” He dared. “Pull it.” She lowered her weapon. “That’s what I thought. I’ll wait and give you guys a two day head start. He laughed climbing up the ladder.

Toni wiped her eyes. “It’s ok.” Josie and Cheryl held her. “No one blames you. If it were someone we grew up with we wouldn’t be able to do it either. That’s what separates us from him.”

“We need to start packing.” Reggie said. There was no point of being angry or sad for losing this safe haven. At least they got two nights of sleep.

Archie gripped Toni’s shoulder. “We’re together. And alive. That’s better than we’ve had since all this started. “Wait. Where is Jason?” They all looked at eachother.

“O god.” Toni was so caught up. They were all caught up to where they didn’t even notice him leaving.

Jason placed the cadaver skin on his face. Walking to the gate he saw a horde gripping the gate. He smirked, waiting for Sweet Pea…..

Why didn’t Toni know that he knew her better than herself. That this wasn’t going to work out. He couldn’t bring his rifle, but he did have his pocket knife. Walking outside, he stopped at the cadavers reaching through the gate for him. His mouth widened at Jason gripping the gate to open it. The others ran as quick as they could.

“You want to leave now?” Jason asked. “You got to go through them, but I can guarantee you wont make it out.” He threatened. He walked to him, staring him in the eye. “The only reason I don’t kill you like how we did the others is because of how much Toni cares for you and you her. That proves you have some good in you. You could have gotten out of those ropes anytime. And killed us all but you didn’t. Please I don’t want to do this.” Sweet Pea turned looking at Toni. “This isn’t who we are.”

“You’re so used to being used and mistreated. So was i. That’s why I thought they were too good to be true. But it’s not. You don’t need St. Clair. Neither does Fangs. Neither do the other workers…..” She gripped his wrists.

“Plus who’s to say that when you return to St. Clair. He won’t kill you too.  And from what you told us, he sees you as disposable. Expendable.” Sweet Pea took a deep breath, knowing Archie was right.  

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

“Mel….” Fangs stood at the body in the middle of the alley. When Sweet Pea didn’t return, they panicked. Thinking the worst. And here it was come true. It was Sweet Pea. A dead Sweet Pea. Wiping his eyes, wanting more for his brother. But this situation didn’t offer more. She ran to him, gasping. Holding herself.

“Fangs. Are you sure it’s him?” She bent down, looking at the cadaver carefully. Picking up his walkie-talkie. “Who did this to him?”

“People who deserve to live. We don’t.” Fangs gripped his rifle. “We’re the bad guys remember.” She bit her lip. Processing his words. Processing all her actions. Her justifications. It didn’t make a difference. They all deserved death…..

“I know. I know. But Sweet Pea was ours. Are we just supposed to let it go. I can’t. I have lost enough people in my life. My parents. Valerie. Josie. It’s not enough though.”

“You’re right Melody. But when we tell him, it’s not like St. Clair would actually care. He doesn’t care about any of us.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. It was just them two now.

“what are we going to do now?”

“There’s nothing we can do.”


End file.
